All is found
by Slytheerin
Summary: (UA) Les existences d'Albus et Scorpius ne se sont jamais croisées, l'un à Gryffondor, l'autre à Serpentard, jusqu'au jour où Albus en décide autrement. Alors que Scorpius doit faire face à l'intrusion du Ministère de la Magie dans sa vie et dans sa famille, il est loin d'imaginer avoir autant besoin de l'influence des Potter.
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

Vous allez me détester mais me voilà avec quelque chose de nouveau, une fois de plus.

**Une Scorpius/Albus, une UA parce que vous pouvez totalement oublier toute l'histoire de _Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit et que Albus a été envoyé à Gryffondor_**, qui se veut plus légère que _Il y a ton sourire_. Entre amitié, sentiments, et nouveaux mystères dans le monde sorcier, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je pense que cette histoire sera bien plus courte que ma Dramione.

_Petit rappel HS : pour tous les commentaires (que je déteste) me demandant s'il y a une suite à mes autres écrits (et je parle des commentaires qui ne disent que ça) : OUI. Si vous me suivez, vous aviez déjà la réponse. J'ai 28 ans, un travail à temps plein, un amoureux, une vie sociale, une anxiété à gérer, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne faire que écrire même si parfois j'aimerais bien :)_

Bref si vous me suivez, que vous prenez du temps à me lire et passez un bon moment, que vous me le faites savoir sans me mettre la pression : vous n'êtes pas concernés par ce rappel. Je vous aime à fond, vous êtes mon boost ! *coeur*

Cette nouvelle fiction ne m'est pas venue sur un coup de tête. Ça fait quelques mois déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête et lors d'un moment de stress intense, j'ai commencé à l'écrire pour me détendre. Et ça a plutôt marché, j'ai pondu ce début en cinq jours *oups*

**Je vous laisse avec le prologue** qui pose les bases (haha c'est le but d'un prologue hein suis-je bête), je ne sais pas comment je vais être reçue mais j'avais envie de déjà le partager.

**Un grand merci à vous comme toujours et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**ALL IS FOUND**

**Prologue.**

* * *

Difficile de ne pas remarquer Albus Potter quand il entre dans une pièce. Toujours suivie par sa clique bruyante, il possède cette aura typique de l'élève insolent et fier qui mérite son succès. Un succès totalement inexistant, cependant. _Quel succès y a-t-il d'être seulement « le fils de » ?_ est une question qui a toujours hanté Scorpius. Tout comme son aîné James avant qu'il ne quitte les bancs de l'école, Albus n'a aucun talent particulier à part celui d'avoir récolté l'insigne de Préfet, puis celle de Préfet-en-Chef, ainsi que l'autorité qui l'accompagne.

Scorpius aurait très bien pu se contenter de sa simple existence. Les deux garçons évoluent dans des sphères totalement distinctes, que ce soit socialement ou de manière plus privée avec deux caractères aux antipodes, et chacun s'est toujours appliqué à nier l'autre.

C'est sans compter sur leur entourage respectif qui donne au Serpentard l'envie quotidienne de se défenestrer. Enfin, surtout celui de Potter. Scorpius, lui, n'est pas aussi solaire que ce dernier et ses amis se comptent définitivement sur les doigts d'une seule main et ces derniers ont très vite compris que certaines limites ne méritaient pas d'être dépassées.

Il ne peut tout de même pas empêcher les regards envenimés de Liam et Mimi qui, si on l'analyse bien, ne font que seulement répondre aux multiples rumeurs qui aiment se déverser à son sujet et les remarques inintéressantes et futiles que lui font les camarades d'Albus quand celui-ci a le dos tourné. De véritables hyènes à l'affût du moindre faux pas.

Alors oui, quand Albus Potter entre dans une pièce, toute la personne de Scorpius se fige un instant. Sa respiration se coupe sous les voix familières et désagréables qui lui parviennent et qui trottent derrière le jeune homme. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une brève seconde mais une brève seconde de trop qui lui rappelle que malgré les générations, certaines choses restent délibérément ancrées pour son plus grand désespoir.

Scorpius ne reproche rien à Potter, si ce n'est le fait qu'il refuse de voir la toxicité de ceux qui gravitent autour de lui. Le succès attire et personne n'a de pouvoir sur son effet. Que ce soit Scorpius, ou Albus, ou leurs parents, le passé reste inchangé. L'un a récolté l'admiration de ses camarades, l'autre la méfiance. Albus n'est pas responsable des gens qui recherchent sa compagnie et tant qu'il ne se mêle pas du quotidien de Scorpius, ni ne participe aux rumeurs, il reste quelqu'un de peu désagréable en soi.

Jusqu'à cette dernière année où ses soirées passées à étudier méticuleusement à la bibliothèque ne sont plus si solitaires que prévu dans son emploi du temps. Une brèche s'est créé dans le fossé qui les sépare, ou un pont plutôt, et Scorpius ne sait ce qu'il devrait en penser.

Le jeune Malfoy n'aime pas la compagnie quand il s'agit de se plonger dans un roman ou un manuel scolaire. Quand l'école demande un essai ou des travaux plus approfondis, il met un point d'honneur à trouver la place la plus isolée dans la pièce sans distraction environnante. Ce serait tellement mettre un terme définitif à sa réputation déjà peu attirante de révéler que le bruit le rend sensible et que la présence des gens l'étouffe. Toutefois, ce n'est que la vérité.

C'est à cette table au fin fond de la salle près de l'accès à la réserve que se terre très souvent Scorpius. Sans la distraction de la fenêtre avec vue sur cour, il peut se concentrer à son aise sur ses devoirs sans avoir peur d'être dérangé par une conversation ou un rire trop fort.

C'est autre chose qu'un rire qui est pourtant venue bousculer ses habitudes bien précises. Un soir, Albus est venu chercher la même quiétude que lui en s'asseyant à sa table, sans lui adresser le moindre regard ou le moindre salut. Scorpius n'aurait cependant pas refusé une parole de politesse en sachant habituellement que peu se risquait de venir le perturber.

Il est néanmoins assez facile de choisir de ne pas relever un fait quand il ne se produit qu'une ou deux fois, bien que l'intrusion se reproduisit encore et encore les jours suivants. Toujours dans le même silence et à peu près à la même heure, Potter rejoint sa table et s'attèle comme si de rien n'était à ses propres occupations. Le Gryffondor ne fréquente la bibliothèque que le matin et toujours en la compagnie de Rose Weasley en temps normal alors, peu à peu, le Serpentard ne peut décidément plus ignorer sa présence.

Le plus étrange étant que Scorpius ne peut l'entendre arriver avant que la chaise en bout de table se tire doucement. Sa clique n'est pas conviée et les voix qu'il redoute en règle générale ne l'avertissent jamais au préalable de la présence de son camarade. Un instant, le jeune Malfoy est plongé dans son roman, appréciant sa solitude, et la minute d'après en tournant une page, il remarque du coin de l'œil que Albus Potter est là.

Après l'indifférence est venu l'ennui, puis la frustration, et maintenant la suspicion. _Pourquoi, de toutes les places, Potter choisit celle-ci ?_ S'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, Scorpius aurait déjà marqué son territoire à l'aide d'une remarque froide ou d'un sortilège discret. Mais seulement parce que Albus Potter est concerné, et que Albus Potter a forcément une raison de se mettre à la table d'un Malfoy, Scorbius se la joue plus prudent et n'a pas envie de s'aventurer dans cette direction.

Une plaisanterie, un avertissement, un message, une menace, une énième rumeur sur son dos amenant le Préfet-en-Chef à vérifier la stabilité de son camarade ? Scorpius envisage tout sauf une coïncidence à ce stade. Ce n'est pas normal, cela n'a jamais été une habitude d'entrer dans l'espace personnel de l'autre. Consciemment ou non, les deux jeunes hommes se sont toujours évités.

Octobre est déjà bien entamé quand Albus Potter lui adresse d'ailleurs la parole pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, voire peut-être même de toute leur scolarité.

Ce n'est pas un soir si différent des précédents, si ce n'est que le jeune Malfoy n'arrive plus à se concentrer aussi bien. La présence de Potter à quelques mètres devient plus déconcertante qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer. Son nom projette une aura qu'il ne peut décidément pas ignorer et ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment le rend dingue. Les mots ne dansent plus aussi librement au bout de sa plume et il la repose, regardant son devoir avec déférence, comme on jauge un nouvel adversaire de taille.

Puis son regard passe au jeune homme en bout de table comme s'il était le seul responsable de ce fait. Ce qui n'est pas si faux, en vérité. Il y a presque trente-six jours exactement que ce dernier a décidé de faire clasher leurs deux réalités. Scorpius ne l'épie pas, ne l'observe pas, il le foudroie du regard tout simplement.

Albus est avachi de son côté, et contrairement à Scorpius, il manie sa plume comme s'il avait l'Enfer à ses trousses. Les yeux mi-clots, on pourrait pourtant croire qu'il dort. Ses affaires sont éparpillés sur son coin de table, sa baguette en équilibre précaire penchant dangereusement vers le sol. Il est l'image même du chaos. Mais sa concentration est entière, au moins. Et le jeune Malfoy l'envie.

C'est sur cette pensée que Potter relève brièvement la tête à son attention et que leurs regards se croisent. Il laisse son parchemin de côté, sa plume, sa concentration. Sans surprise, le visage de son camarade est très ouvert et la surprise est si aisée à lire sur ses traits. Scorpius détourne la tête en un rapidement mouvement, maudissant ses propres traits qui ont dû lui montrer une contrariété à toute épreuve. Comme s'il avait besoin de passer pour plus arrogant qu'il ne l'est...

Sachant qu'il n'arrivera désormais plus à rien dans ces circonstances, Scorpius remballe à la vite ses affaires et se lève pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Un chaise se racle à son passage.

\- Hey, attends ! _Accio parchemins._

Il se tourne pour apercevoir un Albus Potter un peu gauche, une main coincée dans ses cheveux et l'autre lui tendant quelques papiers qui semblent être à lui.

\- Tu as... fais tomber ça en rangeant... C'est tout.

Est-il aussi intimidant ? se demande Scorpius en jaugeant son propre mètre quatre-vingt. Est-ce son regard froid ? Est-ce l'ombre de mépris, qui n'était finalement que de l'ennui, sur son visage qui rend Potter si peu sûr de lui ? Il a le sourire et le rire si facile avec ses camarades que c'en est véritablement déstabilisant de le voir hésiter.

Le jeune homme reprend ce qui lui appartient en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur ce qu'il pensait être une dissertation sur la table d'Albus. Il découvre que l'étendu des parchemins ne sont autre que des dessins. Des sketchs aux traits fins des lieux qui l'entourent ; un étalage désordonnés de livres, la porte menaçante de la réserve et ses moulures particulières, le cadre élégant d'un tableau. Ce sont de belles esquisses, qui lui donnent envie d'observer son camarade sous un autre œil.

Albus Potter est un stéréotype. Comme son père auparavant, il joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch. A défaut d'être attrapeur, son jeu en tant que poursuiveur est très recherché et ce serait un mensonge de prétendre le contraire. Il a l'air athlétique, confiant, il porte l'insigne des Prefets avec respect, ses professeurs l'adorent. Mais jamais le jeune homme ne lui a donné l'impression d'avoir une inclinaison pour l'art, d'y être sensible.

Peut-être que c'est Scorpius qui a des aprioris finalement.

\- Joli, dit-il seulement en désignant les dessins.

C'est comme un remerciement à ses yeux, il n'est pas du genre à distribuer des compliments gratuitement. Potter n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que la nervosité de Scorpius lui fait déjà prendre les jambes à son cou.

Pour quelqu'un qui est sans cesse épié pour ses faits et gestes, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas s'étendre sur ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il vient de dire fait naître des palpitations d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Ils se dit aussitôt qu'il aurait dû se contenter d'un « merci » propre et précis, sans donner une chance à Albus de réaliser que Scorpius a aperçu ses croquis. Peut-être que le Gryffondor n'avait aucune envie d'être découvert en train de dessiner ? Qu'en sait-il au fond ? S'il y a un détail que peu savent au sujet du jeune Malfoy, c'est que derrière le détachement qu'on peut lui reprocher, il est terriblement anxieux.

Son compliment semble pourtant avoir été interprété de la meilleure façon, puisque les jours suivants, Albus ne se contente plus de s'asseoir. Il ne fait aucune allusion à leur bref échange, mais s'installe désormais en lui adressant un signe de tête. Trente-six jours qu'ils partagent la même table et son camarade commence à le saluer ; Scorpius ne sait pas s'il devrait se contenter de cette avancée comme une offre de paix ou s'il devrait se procurer un Retourneur de Temps afin de revenir en arrière.

Il faut cependant un poil plus de temps pour que les choses changent complètement par une nouvelle inattendue. Un instant, ses journées sont d'une routine tout à fait normale, et l'instant d'après, il n'y a plus qu'une abysse d'angoisse prête à le gober.

La soirée démarre pourtant si bien ; Le roman dans lequel il s'est plongé est délicieux au possible. Les heures se sont écoulés dans le calme de la bibliothèque et Scorpius arrive au point culminant de l'histoire, le moment où tout ce joue et qui est prêt à lui ravir son souffle. Il attendait ce dénouement depuis deux ans et il est si impliqué dans le récit que les pages se tournent sans interruption.

\- Scorpius ?

Le sentiment qu'il chérit avec la lecture est celui de pouvoir disparaître dans un autre univers et oublier ce qui l'entoure, ce qui est important et ce qui l'est moins. Il n'a jamais tant ressenti que dans les aventures et les épopées fictives qu'il dévore dès qu'il a un peu de temps pour lui.

Une main apparaît sur le paragraphe qu'il est en train de lire et baisse de force son livre.

\- Scorpius. C'est important.

Il déchante très vite en découvrant Albus Potter face à lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger..., se justifie-t-il en étant visiblement mal à l'aise. McGonagall m'a confié une lettre pour toi. Ça a l'air urgent, elle m'a demandée de te la donner dans les plus brefs délais.

Comme pour prouver sa bonne fois, le Préfet-en-Chef tire une missive de sa poche et la dépose sur le livre. Scorpius reconnaît aussitôt le cachet intact de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Heureusement que je savais où te trouver. Elle a failli la donner à Evy Mortinssen, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'aurais eu dans les temps et...

Il parle trop. Et Scorpius a l'impression d'avoir dit ses mots à voix hauts car Albus s'arrête dans son élan et s'assoit, soupirant, passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux comme un tic nerveux. Une fois de plus, ce changement de posture qui contraste totalement avec son attitude de tous les jours le trouble.

\- Tu avais l'air absorbé, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Un silence gênant s'ensuit et le Serpentard reporte son attention vers la lettre. Cette fois, ses esprits ont l'air de lui revenir, passant de la fiction encore fraîchement imprimé dans sa tête à la réalité de manière abrupte. Une vague d'angoisse l'emporte tandis qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir ce qu'il a dans les mains. Une lettre ? Pour lui ? De McGonagall ?

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il craint mais une lettre de la directrice en personne n'est jamais de bonne augure. Seulement le jeune homme n'est pas certain d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour en mériter une.

\- Alors ?

Il hausse les épaules comme si la curiosité maladive de Potter était celle d'un proche. Il a déjà oublié sa présence. Du coin de l'œil, Scorpius peut voir qu'il semble attendre.

\- Elle veut me voir dans son bureau.

\- Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas me le dire ? Je serais venu te chercher.

Scorpius relève les yeux vers lui. Il a sûrement l'air menaçant, puisque Potter s'empresse de détourner les yeux et de s'excuser.

\- Seul, rajoute le Serpentard. Elle veut me voir, seul, dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ai-je l'air d'en savoir plus ? demande-t-il d'un ton plus rude que prévu, trahissant surtout son angoisse en découvrant que la missive est aussi brève et évasive qu'elle n'en a l'air. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je ne vois pas... Je ne vois surtout pas pourquoi j'en parle avec toi, en fait ? (Il se ressaisit en se levant.) Je vais juste y aller. Il y a marqué que je dois m'y rendre dès la réception de cette lettre.

\- Tu peux laisser tes affaires ici, je ne bouge pas.

Le jeune homme hésite, l'enveloppe serrée dans son poing. Son regard se pose sur le Gryffondor qui n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui et gratte la table de son doigt, regrettant sûrement d'avoir proposé son aide. Scorpius soupire malgré lui. Le fait qu'il soit encore là lui échappe ; De toute évidence, Potter aime fourrer son nez là où on ne l'espére pas.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Impossible de se souvenir du trajet jusqu'au bureau de la directrice ou même d'avoir quitté la bibliothèque. Le cerveau de Scorpius s'est perdu en chemin, naviguant entre son excitation d'arriver à la fin de son livre, passant en revue toutes les actions qui se sont passées et qui attendent une conclusion, et l'inquiétude qui lui traverse la gorge comme flèche lancée à pleine vitesse.

Il se souvient d'avoir comme ouvert les yeux en atteignant le bureau de la directrice, en étant accueilli par un silence intense et par les traits tirés de Mc Gonagall.

\- Entre, Scorpius.

L'utilisation de son prénom par McGonagall le glace un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Élevée dans la plus rigoureuse éducation, elle met toujours un point d'honneur à utiliser leurs noms de famille dans les couloirs de l'école ou dans la Grande Salle. Son père lui a pourtant dit que quelque fois il lui arrivait de faire une entorse... notamment quand certaines émotions étaient en jeu, reléguant son rôle de directrice pour enfiler celui d'une mère protectrice.

Son cœur redouble dans sa poitrine et sa respiration hachée lui donne l'impression qu'une seconde flèche a rejoint la première dans sa gorge.

Il ferme derrière lui avec un silence effrayant et s'assoit dans un état second.

La vieille femme pousse aussitôt une tasse de thé fumante vers lui. D'un enchantement, un sucre s'ajoute à la tasse ainsi qu'un nuage de lait, exactement comme il l'aime. Mais Scorpius ne peut rien avaler, pas même de l'eau ou sa propre salive. Son regard est fixé sur les deux hommes qui sont apparus de nulle part au fond de la pièce dès que la porte s'est refermée.

Entièrement habillés de noir, affublé d'un chapeau de sorcier sur leur tête et d'une insigne du Ministère à leur torse, le Serpentard sait d'avance que son monde est prêt à s'écrouler.

Les Aurors ne sont pas venus en personne à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années.

Il aimerait parler mais rien ne traverse ses lèvres brusquement sèches. Son esprit vague brièvement à Potter qui attend dans la bibliothèque, l'air inquiet mais sans plus, et à la chaleur, au léger brouhaha ambiant typique de la pièce qu'il apprécie le plus dans cette école. Il pense à combien les minutes continuent de s'écouler dans le plus grand calme pour ces gens, alors qu'il s'apprête à recevoir une nouvelle des plus déplaisantes.

Un des hommes s'avance vers lui, le toisant d'avance, et McGonagall l'arrête d'un geste soudain de sa baguette.

\- Je préfère le lui annoncer moi-même, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

Quelque chose dans la voix de la directrice réchauffe quelque peu Scorpius. La vieille sorcière n'a pas l'air ravie de les accueillir dans son bureau et il est rassuré de la voir prendre les devants, ayant réalisé la froideur des Aurors à son attention.

\- Scorpius. Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas un peu de thé ? dit-elle gentiment en poussant une nouvelle fois la tasse vers lui.

\- Professeur, sans vous manquer de respect : si j'avale quoi que ce soit maintenant, je vomis.

Mc Gonagall et Miss Pomfresh sont bien les seules personnes dans l'enceinte de l'école qui sont au courant pour son anxiété généralisée. La directrice soupire tristement mais n'insiste pas, s'asseyant à son tour au bureau et cherchant ses mots dans la plus grande délicatesse. Bien que ce soit une attention qui le touche, les secondes qui se succèdent deviennent une torture.

Scorpius n'est pas idiot. Un événément important s'est produit, un événément en relation avec lui pour que le Ministère l'appelle tout particulièrement.

\- Il n'y aucune bonne manière de l'annoncer, j'en suis navrée...

\- Quelque chose est arrivée à ma mère ? A mon père ? Est-ce qu'ils vont biens ?

\- Ils vont biens, s'empresse de répondre la directrice avant de soupirer. Dans la mesure du possible, tout du moins. Votre père a été arrêté et a été transféré à Azkaban pour des mesures de sécurité prises par le Ministère de la Magie.

Soudain, plus rien ne résonne dans son crâne. Plus une seule pensée.

\- Nous attendons une enquête officielle, les hommes que vous voyez ici vont vous poser quelques questions, Scorpius.

\- Pardon ? réussit-il à articuler avant de s'étrangler.

\- Ça ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes, rajoute-t-elle avant de fusiller les Aurors du regard. Poudlard n'a pas le luxe de se priver de ses protections plus longtemps.

Mais le venin dissimulé pour le Ministère contenu dans la voix de McGonagall ne parvient pas à calmer les battements de son cœur et la cacophonie qui règne désormais dans sa tête.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'on l'accuse exactement ?

\- Des activités illicites ont été perçues au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Mais mon père est innocent ! Ce Manoir ne nous appartient plus !

\- C'est également pour cette raison qu'une enquête vient d'être ouverte...

\- Pourquoi ! Le Manoir a été réquisitionné il y a longtemps, fin de l'histoire. Personne chez nous n'y a remis les pieds. Je ne l'ai même jamais connu !

\- Je sais... Il reste malheureusement lié à votre nom et à celui de votre père. Le Ministère ne veut rien dévoiler de plus, des preuves auraient...

\- Nous allons seulement vous poser quelques questions, coupe vulgairement l'un des deux hommes.

\- _... été retrouvées_, continue Mc Gonagall en l'ignorant, et qui l'incrimineraient. Encore une fois, selon le Ministère de la Magie. Que je ne crois personnellement plus être capable de faire son travail convenablement.

Ses yeux perçants se posent sur les deux Aurors qui se sont rapprochés entre temps et qui encadrent le bureau. Ils ont l'air plus imposant à la lumière vive que terrés dans la pénombre. C'est la première fois que Scorpius voit l'insigne du Ministère d'aussi près, dans des circonstances aussi officielles. Le regard rivé vers l'emblème qui représente le gouvernement, il a la sensation que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds.

\- Ces questions seront pour tenter de discerner votre part de culpabilité dans cette triste affaire.

\- Ma... _Quoi ?_

Scorpius se laisse tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, totalement abasourdi. Une enclume vient de l'assommer. Rien ne pouvait aller plus mal que cela : Des rumeurs l'avaient accusé de bien des choses. Des rumeurs d'adolescents sans conséquences ; celle d'être un vampire _(ridicule)_, de lancer des sortilèges interdits à des premières années _(sans commentaire)_, de voler ses bons résultats avec des faveurs sexuelles _(la jalousie...)_, d'aimer les garçons _(il ne peut démentir)_, mais celle d'être un criminel dans le viseur du Ministère ? Jamais. C'est une première.

Et ce ne sont pas des camarades de son âge qui pensent lui jouer le tour du siècle qu'il a en face de lui. Mais des représentants de l'ordre.

Le caractère parfaitement insensé le frappe. Il n'a même pas le profil d'être coupable de quoi que ce soit ! Il n'est qu'un adolescent un peu gauche, réservé, qui se terre bien trop souvent dans la bibliothèque comme peut en être témoin Albus Potter. Il se fout de ce qu'on peut penser de lui, ou plutôt il essaie de ne pas y faire attention pour éviter les crises de panique. On peut lui donner l'air intimidant ou arrogant en se méprenant sur ses intentions, mais qu'on puisse penser qu'il soit capable de tremper sérieusement dans des « activités illicites » ?

Son cœur loupe un battement quand il réalise que c'est pourtant si simple... tout est lié à son nom.

Ce nom qu'il lui a été donné, qui lui a valu suspicion, curiosité, moqueries, et autres joyeusetés. Ce nom qu'il a toujours porté dans son cœur malgré tout. Ses parents continuent d'en tirer une fierté, de le porter avec honneur. Scorpius les a vus évincer les critiques et les pièges sans s'en formaliser, son père lui a toujours dit que porter ses erreurs était digne et honnête.

Mais si lui n'a pas le profil d'un coupable idéal, que dire justement de son père ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on cherche à le rendre coupable d'une affaire, certes pas aussi sérieuse que celle-ci semble l'être... Seulement Scorpius l'a toujours connu infiniment bon, là où des étrangers continuent de lui attribuer les malheurs du monde sorcier.

Il récupère ses esprits quand la voix de Mc Gonagall monte d'un ton. Sa fureur a le don de le ramener sur Terre en une fraction de seconde. Pas un instant il n'a réalisé qu'il s'est déconnecté de ce qui l'entoure avant de l'entendre hurler avec sévérité :

\- Je ne tolérerai pas que vous puissiez accuser un de mes élèves aussi librement. Sortez.

\- Ce n'est que la procédure, Madame.

\- La procédure n'indique pas que vous ayez un parti pris avant même de débuter votre enquête. Sortez.

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, un tourbillon s'élève du sol avec la même inflexibilité que la directrice, et entreprend de chasser les deux intrus en dehors du bureau malgré leurs protestations. Quand les portes claquent, Mc Gonagall n'a pas l'air plus apaisée, elle se tourne vers un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore et l'ordonne de faire en sorte que les deux énergumènes quittent l'enceinte de Poudlard au plus vite.

Puis, elle boit d'une traite le thé qui a été servi à Scorpius et que celui-ci a négligé.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée que vous ayez été témoin d'un tel comportement. C'est un scandale.

\- Professeur...

Il remarque sa voix tremblante, ce qui le fait taire.

\- Vous êtes innocent et j'en suis persuadée. Je suis également persuadée de l'innocence de votre père, quelques soient ses antécédents. Il a prouvé sa volonté plus d'une fois à mes yeux. Mais le Ministère est récalcitrant et... difficile ces derniers temps, soupire-t-elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas une chose qu'un adolescent devrait savoir.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas...

Maintenant que les deux hommes sont bel et bien partis, la directrice semble plus détendue et plus libre de ses mouvements, comme si les regards des Aurors la bloquaient considérablement. Son ton s'adoucit et s'abaisse jusqu'à chuchoter.

\- Je vous ai fait venir dans ce bureau non seulement sous leurs ordres, mais aussi parce que vous méritez de savoir avant que les faits ne paraissent dans la presse dès demain matin. Le Manoir Malfoy semble être de nouveau actif et les Aurors voient en votre père le coupable parfait.

\- Mais vous avez parlé de preuves ?

_\- Ils_ m'ont parlé de preuves. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je vais tâcher de me renseigner car si votre père est aussi innocent que nous le pensons, Scorpius, il s'agit d'une faute extrêmement grave de l'enfermer à ce stade de l'enquête. Le Ministère pense être prudent en ayant affaire à un Mangemort réinséré dans la société... Mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de non-dits dans cet incident.

Elle se pince l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir puis secoue la tête.

\- Je ne devrais pas vous dire cela, selon eux.

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes un excellent élève, Scorpius. Vous êtes intelligent, doué, et futé. Ce serait vous prendre pour un imbécile de vous dire que tout va bien maintenant que votre famille est impliquée. Les prochains jours vont être difficiles.

\- Mais vous serez plus fort que vous ne le soupçonnez, intervient Dumbledore de retour dans son tableau. Les deux Aurors sont partis, Minerva. Les protections sont prêtes à être remises en place.

La voix de Scorpius lui manque de nouveau et il lui est impossible de croiser le regard de la directrice, ou bien de remercier le tableau qui l'impressionne déjà assez en temps normal. Il a la sensation que rien de tout cela n'est réel et que s'il continue d'ignorer la situation, celle-ci va s'arranger comme par magie.

Un parfum de menthe poivrée lui parvient et il découvre une nouvelle tasse devant lui. Ses mains se posent machinalement sur la chaleur qu'elle émane et Scorpius tente de contrôler les larmes qui commencent terriblement à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Une dernière chose. Votre mère a également envoyé une lettre et requiert votre présence chez vous... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les vacances de la Toussaint arrivent bientôt, cela ne pose aucun problème à l'école de vous accorder une semaine supplémentaire dans ces conditions. Vous pouvez rentrer dès aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord.

\- Une fois vos affaires prêtes, nous nous occuperons de votre transport.

Il hoche la tête. Il n'a aucun souvenir de s'être levé avant que la directrice ne pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je reste disponible si vous avez besoin de parler.

Son premier réflexe en quittant le bureau de Mc Gonagall n'est pas de se rendre dans son dortoir pour préparer sa valise mais de se rendre la bibliothèque. Il lui faut impérativement son livre, son sac, ses cours, sa baguette –réalise-t-il en constatant ses poches vides.

Cette fois, il se souvient du chemin interminable du retour. Scorpius imprime chaque visage croisé dans son esprit, chaque regard, surtout les plus sympathiques d'entre eux qui le saluent sur son passage. Dès le lendemain, le jeune homme sait que les choses vont changer définitivement. Son cœur menace de le lâcher à cette pensée, mais Mc Gonagall l'a prévenu. Et il le sait également. Ce ne sont que des conséquences inévitables. Les regards changent toujours, évoluent en fonction de ce qu'ils savent et interprètent à leur guise.

La bibliothèque a au moins le mérite de s'être un peu vidée quand il revient. Il trace son chemin jusqu'à sa table en ne croisant que trois camarades en retard dans leurs devoirs. Mrs Pince lui adresse un sourire chaleureux et cela aussi, Scorpius l'imprime dans son esprit, aussitôt rangé dans le tiroir de ses souvenirs.

Il trouve Albus Potter là où il l'a laissé et Scorpius marque une pause dans l'allée, pensant qu'il serait parti depuis le temps. La nuit est tombée, le dîner est sûrement sur le point d'être servi, mais il est toujours là. Et sans sa clique insupportable. Le Gryffondor a même décidé de l'attendre en entamant le dernier tome de son roman. Il n'a pas touché au reste de ses affaires qui semblent être à leur place initiale.

\- Ce dernier tome commence tellement bien..., je ne savais pas qu'il était sorti ! murmure son camarade en percevant sa présence.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Dans une rage qui le surprend lui-même, Scorpius arrache le bouquin de ses mains et le plaque sur sa poitrine comme un bouclier. Il ne relève même pas qu'Albus Potter semble suivre la même saga que lui ou qu'ils ont des intérêts communs. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est un _Potter_ devant lui. Quelqu'un de terriblement chanceux, que l'on regarde avec bienveillance, à qui on excuse la moindre maladresse, le moindre faux pas, quelqu'un que l'on apprécie du premier coup d'œil.

Seulement la réalité est ce qu'elle est : jamais les Aurors ne viendraient accuser le fils d'Harry Potter comme ils l'ont fait avec lui. Il n'a jamais consciemment envié cette immunité jusque là, mais il ne voit pourtant plus que cela.

Il déteste même à présent de le voir se lever et douter de la marche à suivre. Ses hésitations ont toujours eu un certain charme, remettant en jeu sa personnalité intouchable et sûre d'elle, et ce soir, pouvoir percevoir l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts de son camarade n'arrange rien à la situation. Le voir approcher et se pencher vers lui pour croiser son regard avec précaution lui donne envie de disparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Scorpius le contourne et fourre ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- En quoi ce qu'il se passe te regarde au juste ?

\- Scorpius.

\- Par Merlin ! Mais qui t'a donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Ou même d'entrer dans mon existence comme ça ?

Le Gryffondor encaisse ces paroles en reculant d'un pas. Scorpius ne relève pas qu'il a l'air blessé.

\- Ok. Alors... En fait, je...

\- Merde, dit Scorpius en se prenant les pieds dans sa chaise et voyant le contenu de son sac fraîchement rangé se déverser sur le sol.

C'est à ce moment que les vannes lâchent, celles qu'il a retenu depuis que les deux Aurors sont apparus dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall et depuis que son angoisse a fait un pic astronomique. Il s'accroupit en regardant ses devoirs complètement dans le désordre sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Sa plume s'est cassée en deux. Le livre a perdu son marque-page. Ses yeux le piquent quand il lâche les premières larmes.

\- Mais merde ! Merde !

Il n'entend plus que sa propre respiration qui tente de réguler ses sanglots. Au moins Potter s'est-il enfin tu. Ce qui n'arrange rien à son état, mais le fait quand même sentir un peu mieux.

Une sensation des plus étranges le recouvre brusquement et il hoquète. Les sons se font distendus et bizarrement plus audibles, plus précis, les couleurs autour de lui sont plus vives aussi. Une douce couverture l'enveloppe. Sa texture liquide, à la fois visqueuse et douce, le fait réaliser ce qu'il porte sur le dos. Albus Potter vient de le dissimuler sous la précieuse et célèbre cape des Potter et Scorpius se sent définitivement comme un imbécile de se donner en spectacle quand ses larmes redoublent.

Derrière le rideau invisible que la cape lui offre, il laisse son anxiété le submerger l'espace d'un instant. Les récents événements s'ancrent dans son esprit, les discussions se répercutent aussi. Avec elles commencent à naître des interrogations et des doutes. Un désir de vérité, une envie de justice, une rage comme il n'en a jamais ressenti. Il revoit encore le regard implacable des deux Aurors et leurs voix glaciales à son égard.

Quand il est enfin à cours de larmes et que son état se stabilise, il décide enfin d'observer Albus. Celui-ci se tient debout maladroitement et se contente de jeter des regards de part et d'autres de l'allée. Le Serpentard soupire. Évidemment qu'il ne sait plus où se mettre, personne ne peut se targuer d'avoir vu Scorpius Malfoy lâcher ses plus belles larmes.

Scorpius finit par se redresser et enlever la cape, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

\- Tu semblais en avoir besoin, dit-il seulement, en désigant ce qui lui appartient. Je sais que de tels objets sont interdits... Ne va pas croire que je l'ai tout le temps sur moi. C'était un hasard, je te le jure. Je suis Prefet, je ne suis pas du genre à...

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, alors sois tranquille.

\- De toute évidence, quelque chose est arrivé... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Honnêtement ? Ne dis rien du tout.

Le Serpentard soupire et se défait de la cape afin de la plier méticuleusement. Scorpius comprend pourquoi cette cape est précieuse rien qu'à la sensation de celle-ci sous ses doigts. Elle n'est semblable à aucune de celles que l'on peut trouver en boutique et elle possède une histoire. En la brossant d'un air distrait, il hésite à avouer à son camarade qu'il rentre chez lui ou même lui raconter l'entrevue dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, mais l'instinct de survie frappe fort. Ses pensées volent très vite vers la clique de Potter et ce qu'ils pourraient faire de ses confidences. Pourquoi se livrerait-il donc à lui ?

Il lui rend sa cape et note l'espace d'un instant à quel point il a pu être bête en pensant que son maître quatre-vingt pouvait impressionner le Gryffondor ; Ce dernier le dépasse d'une tête et quand ils sont aussi proches, Scorpius est bien celui qui ne peut lever les yeux vers l'autre. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide pour tes affaires ?

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius lance un rapide sortilège de rangement et s'empare de son sac. Il ne veut pas en faire une habitude et pourtant, il prend une nouvelle fois la fuite sans lui adresser la parole.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui il ne s'en veut pas, il ne tourne pas dans son esprit toutes les possibilités, ce qu'il aurait dû ou ne pas dû faire. Il s'en moque. Les choses vont changer dès le lendemain dans l'école, dès l'arrivée du premier journal au petit déjeuner. Il ne sera même pas là, il ne viendra pas dans cette bibliothèque, il n'y aura pas Albus Potter pour le dévisager après avoir lu _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

En sentant le regard du jeune homme rivé sur sa nuque, il a pourtant la vilaine impression qu'il ne sera pas débarrassé de lui.

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là : **merci de m'avoir lue !**

J'aimerais maintenant savoir ce que vous en avez pensé *timide*

En attendant, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à bientôt !

_Slyth._


	2. Entre les mains d'un Potter

**Coucou !**

Ca fait _trois mois_ que je n'ai rien publié et je reviens avec un chapitre de **All is found** (je sens déjà les gens me détester xD). Il faut dire que ce chapitre a été franchement entamé avant même de publier le prologue et je viens juste de profiter des premiers jours du confinement pour le terminer. Pourquoi pas vous le partager tout de suite du coup ?

D'habitude mes chapitres sont très longs, j'espère rester aussi légère à l'avenir avec cette fiction. Je ne veux pas de trop longs chapitres, je ne veux pas trop de chapitres déjà haha, et je veux rester dans une ambiance pas déprimante ou sombre. Je tâtonne encore :D

Premier chapitre : les premiers rouages se mettent en place !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture** et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci !

* * *

**ALL IS FOUND.**

**Chapitre 01 : Entre les mains d'un Potter.**

* * *

La semaine qui vient de s'écouler n'a jamais été aussi laborieuse. Sous l'ordre du Ministère, la maison de Scorpius est brusquement devenue comme une prison. Cloisonnés entre leurs propres murs, Astoria et son fils ont la sensation d'étouffer et passent le plus clair de leur temps à ruminer les récents événements.

L'extérieur de leur maison est pris d'assaut par les journalistes des différentes Gazettes. Ils savent se faire entendre et se voir malgré les stratagèmes de la famille Malfoy. Jusque-là leurs appartements avaient toujours été un havre de paix discret au milieu des moldus. Un refuge pour l'anxiété de Scorpius et également pour les maux de ses parents. Les Malfoy ont vécu tranquillement dans l'ombre pendant des années, sans être inquiétés d'être observés, reconnus, jugés, dans les environs. De toute évidence, les sorciers savaient pourtant où les trouver et leur apparente quiétude s'est complètement dissipée en l'espace d'un instant.

Depuis que la nouvelle a fait la _Une_ de tous les journaux possibles, Scorpius évite chaque fenêtre comme la peste. Ils ont tiré les rideaux pour empêcher les flashs des appareils photo qui s'excitent au moindre reflet et leurs sortilèges de protection sont entrés en guerre contre leurs sortilèges vicieux d'intrusion.

Seul le chat de la famille risque de temps en temps une manœuvre vers la vitre pour jauger les intrus de son plus grand air dédaigneux et Scorpius en est venu à l'envier.

Même en étant averti et en s'y préparant de tout son être, la situation le dépasse. Lire l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur son propre père a retourné le jeune homme et n'a pas aidé son imagination fertile. Les tournures de phrases accusatrices dansent dans son esprit, surtout quand les rédacteurs ont fait le choix d'écrire un article par jour sur l'affaire en cours, des articles qui n'apprennent rien à quiconque mais qui ressassent, encore et encore, et qui s'apparentent à un couteau aiguisé dans une plaie ouverte.

Leur seule idée novatrice a été de sortir un numéro spécial, un récit complet des méfaits des Mangemorts en incluant ceux commis certes par son père, Draco Malfoy, mais également par les ancêtres Malfoy au complet. De la montée de son grand-père dans la société jusqu'au quotidien de son arrière-grand-père, Abraxas. Un étranger, un mythe lugubre même, aux yeux du jeune garçon.

Autant dire que le tableau dépeint a été particulièrement noir, parfois vrai, mais parfois totalement exagéré aussi. Depuis sa lecture, le moral de Scorpius a sérieusement flanché. Il a senti leurs chances s'estomper d'un claquement de doigt en découvrant que l'édition s'est vendue comme des petits pains.

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir été affecté. Même sans le laisser paraître, Astoria Malfoy se retranche plusieurs fois par jour dans sa chambre afin de laisser libre cours à sa rage. Elle tente de camoufler ses émotions tant bien que mal derrière sa retenue habituelle mais Scorpius n'est pas dupe. Lui, cependant, n'a pas pleuré depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque qui a épuisé toute sa réserve.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pourtant pas d'en ressentir l'envie ou de passer son temps à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Les insomnies se sont multipliées et ses pires angoisses se déchaînent une fois qu'il se retrouve plongé dans l'obscurité. Il ne sait toujours pas grand-chose des accusations contre son père. Il y a des rumeurs et des suggestions, mais rien des preuves énoncées par McGonagall et qui ont soi-disant été retrouvées par les Aurors.

En une semaine, leur salon a vu défiler plus d'une fois les deux agents du Ministère rencontrés dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils ont finalement pu les poser, leurs fameuses questions, et les reposer, et les reposer, un jour après l'autre, tentant de discerner une erreur de logique dans ses propos ou dans ceux de sa mère.

Ils l'ont interrogé seul, puis auprès d'Astoria, et ils ont tenté de les liguer contre son père, surtout en essayant de leur faire croire qu'il s'est toujours servi de lui, d'eux, qu'un Malfoy ne peut aimer ni sa descendance ni sa femme, ni même les considérer avec respect.

_« Sa descendance »_, voilà comment ils n'ont cessé de le nommer et que les journaux le nomment. C'est comme s'il est soudain devenu l'héritier d'un trône inconnu, alors qu'il n'est, et n'a toujours été, qu'un fils. Un être humain. Rien de plus.

Ce n'est pas son père qui ne l'aime pas ou qui ne le respecte pas. Ce sont tous ces gens, tous ces vautours, ces Aurors qui s'incrustent chez eux. A leurs yeux, il n'est plus Scorpius, il ne vaut plus grand-chose. Il le voit dans leurs regards, dans la manière bourrue qu'ils emploient pour lui parler. Il le voit dans les coups d'œil qu'ils se lancent quand ils pensent ne pas être vus.

Ils font fausse route. Toutes ces interrogations ne sont que des conneries injustes, une perte de temps incroyable. Il y a bien une chose dont il est sûr cependant, c'est que le Manoir Malfoy a été confisqué à la fin de la guerre. Le lieu a été classé sous la coupe du Ministère de la Magie et sa famille a perdu leurs droits sur le lieu et sur tous les objets qu'il contient. S'il y a un coupable, c'est bien le Ministère lui-même.

Scorpius est épuisé d'avoir l'esprit qui s'éparpille, qui réfléchit trop vite pour lui et pour sa propre santé. Il se fatigue à regarder le plafond toutes les nuits, à réfléchir aux conséquences qui attendent son père et qui l'attendent également à son retour à Poudlard. Le temps ne s'est malheureusement pas arrêté et plus il avance, plus il approche d'une situation qui l'effraie.

Il n'a déjà plus aucun contact avec ses camarades pour se remonter le moral. Les lettres de Liam et Mimi ont apparemment été confisquées par les Aurors sans comprendre pourquoi. Il peut se rendre à l'évidence pour les missives de son père, pourquoi les leur donnerait-on ? Mais celles de ses amis ? S'il sait qu'il en a reçu, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation de ne plus avoir d'alliés, qu'on lui a dérobé cette chance.

A cet instant, avec Rubis sur ses genoux, il attend patiemment avec Astoria une visite de plus des Aurors. Comme si rien ne pouvait aller plus mal, on vient de leur annoncer par hibou le matin même que l'enquête a changé de mains et que de nouvelles interrogations seraient conduites. La lettre officielle a prévenue de l'arrivée des nouveaux enquêteurs en Portoloin pour dix heures.

Il est dix heures moins cinq et le cœur du jeune homme menace de lâcher depuis au moins la dixième fois en seulement quelques minutes. Il ne sait pas comment tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des nouveaux Aurors, ni comment se conduire, ni comment ceux-ci vont se comporter avec eux. A quoi bon recommencer depuis le début ? Personne ne les croit et à lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et leurs courriers hebdomadaires : personne n'a _envie_ de les croire, ce qui le décourage d'avance.

Puis, depuis le premier interrogatoire, Scorpius a appris à ne pas flancher sous les regards froids des Aurors déjà rencontrés, ainsi qu'à manier ses mots selon leurs humeurs. Il a pris ses marques et ses habitudes. Se plonger à nouveau dans l'inconnu et les règles de la procédure, devoir être soumis à de nouveaux jugements, de nouvelles questions, pour il ne sait combien de temps, lui donne des sueurs froides.

Astoria semble être dans le même état fébrile. Son regard ne cesse de dériver vers la fenêtre qui laisse heureusement passer la luminosité de l'extérieur grâce à quelques tours de magie. La fatigue est lisible sur son visage et sa colère est palpable. L'angoisse semble être une réalité moins douloureuse pour elle que pour son fils, comme si elle se contente de l'apprivoiser plutôt que de la combattre.

Une lueur jaunâtre envahit soudain la pièce. Une image distordue se succède et très vite, une silhouette secouée par le voyage fait son apparition. Le Portoloin émet un bruit d'explosion et une vieille canette inanimée roule sur le sol. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne, non deux comme annoncée, qui se tient maintenant au milieu du salon.

Dérangé par l'étranger, le chat déguerpit des genoux de Scorpius pour se réfugier ailleurs. Le jeune homme se redresse dans le canapé et jauge le nouveau venu. Il se tient de dos et salue aussitôt Astoria d'une poignée de main. C'est l'expression de sa mère s'adoucissant qui interpelle Scorpius. A défaut d'être rassuré, voir Astoria esquisser quelques larmes de soulagement le rend nerveux. Connaît-il cet homme ?

L'Auror avance maladroitement dans la direction de sa mère et lui tapote doucement l'épaule.

\- Allons, allons. Ce n'est rien.

\- Par Merlin, je n'y croyais plus. Je pensais tout simplement que vous ne recevriez jamais ma lettre...

\- Honnêtement Mrs Malfoy, je dois vous avouer tristement que je n'ai rien reçu. Mais cette affaire est bien trop louche pour que je ne m'y intéresse pas de moi-même !

Scorpius n'ose pas bouger. La voix lui est familière sans pour autant pouvoir la replacer. De ce qu'il sait, la famille Malfoy n'a aucun proche travaillant au Ministère de la Magie et encore moins dans le quartier des Aurors. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il observe l'Auror d'un œil suspect, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Astoria lui aurait demandé de l'aide ni pourquoi il a l'air de lui apporter aussi naturellement son soutien.

C'est un homme de stature moyenne, qui ne dégage pas tant de pouvoir que cela. Le col de sa cape est remonté sur sa nuque et souligne ses cheveux totalement en désordre, contrastant drastiquement avec la manière de se tenir de tous les Aurors qu'il a pu croiser jusqu'à aujourd'hui –soit deux. Il n'a pas l'air tiré à quatre épingle à en distinguer ses bottes sur lesquelles on devine une boue sèche et au ton de sa voix, il ne semble pas être tout aussi guindé que ses collègues.

L'Auror fait rasseoir Astoria à sa place et invoque un plateau de thé sur la table basse, accompagné de scones et de muffins. Il y a quatre tasses fumantes, pour trois personnes, et le jeune homme plisse les yeux en le constatant.

\- Je dois reconnaître que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'alliés... C'est une chance qu'on ne me refuse aucune affaire et que ce serait un scandale dans le cas échéant. (Scorpius sent un sourire dans sa voix.) Par contre, il va falloir me raconter tout ce que vous aviez déjà pu raconter à vos précédents visiteurs. J'ai besoin de votre version, de tout ce que vous savez. En échange, je vous ferai part de mes réflexions. Il va nous falloir une totale transparence l'un envers l'autre, il y a trop de zones d'ombres dans ce qu'il se passe.

\- Où est votre collègue ? demande brusquement Scorpius sous le coup de la nervosité. Les Aurors ont toujours un coéquipier. C'est la loi.

L'Auror se tourne finalement vers lui et tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons le quitte. Il reconnaît désormais sans peine le visage qui se tient au milieu de son salon. Les yeux émeraudes transcendants de son visage, les lunettes qui les bordent, la cicatrice qui se voit parfaitement au milieu de son front. Impossible de se méprendre.

Harry Potter affiche une confiance en lui encore plus brute que son fils. Il esquisse un demi-sourire en prenant conscience de sa présence.

\- Ah, tu es Scorpius, je présume, soupire-t-il en l'observant attentivement. Pour tout avouer, je n'ai jamais été un grand fan des règles. Ravi de faire officiellement ta connaissance ceci dit.

Scorpius hausse les sourcils pendant que l'Auror passe désormais un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux et constate la présence des journalistes sur le perron.

\- Je suis bien le seul Auror interpellé par cette histoire. Je ne crois pas un instant à la culpabilité de votre famille et certains détails me l'assurent, alors j'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur de l'absence de Ron. Officiellement, dans les rapports, il sera présent bien entendu. (Il observe Astoria et Scorpius tour à tour en attendant leur assentiment.) Officieusement, nous avons eu un changement de dernière minute et quelqu'un a tenu à te rendre visite, mon garçon. Comme ce Portoloin n'a été programmé que pour deux personnes, tu te doutes bien que j'ai dû faire quelques concessions...

Harry Potter agite sa baguette à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt, mais rien ne se passe, créant un froncement de nez ennuyé chez l'intéressé.

\- Évidemment qu'il ne tient pas tranquille. Albus ? Tu veux bien te montrer ?

\- Je suis là.

Scorpius se raidit sur le canapé en entendant la voix de son camarade à sa droite. Obnubilé par la présence d'Harry Potter et par son magnétisme, il n'a pas senti le coussin s'affaisser à ses côtés. Seule la tête d'Albus dépasse de la cape d'invisibilité et le regard surpris de Scorpius croise celui, plus gêné, du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là alors ne joue pas avec la patience de tout le monde, l'avertit son père. Mrs Malfoy, j'espère que sa présence ne sortira pas d'entre les quatre murs de votre maison.

\- Du moment que vous nous aidez, cela ne m'ennuie pas, réplique Astoria en scrutant d'un œil averti le camarade de son fils. Et je suis sûre que Scorpius appréciera un peu de compagnie.

\- Sûrement pas.

La réponse aussi rapide du Serpentard arrache un sourire à sa mère et à Harry Potter qui balaye son avis d'une main.

\- Ne sous-estime pas le soutien que quelqu'un souhaite t'apporter. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ces journalistes, se contente-t-il d'ajouter pour détourner le sujet. Et pour entourer cette maison d'un sortilège qui ne vous demandera pas de baisser vos rideaux pour ne pas être vus.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, répond Astoria poliment.

\- Et ensuite, je commencerai par vous poser mes premières questions si cela ne vous dérange pas. Scorpius n'a pas besoin d'en passer par là, je me contenterai de vos réponses.

Les épaules d'Astoria se détendent à ces seuls mots, balançant un regard affectueux à son fils. Scorpius a envie d'intervenir mais le soulagement qu'il peut enfin lire en elle l'en empêche.

\- Scorpius, as-tu entendu ?

\- Hum.

\- Et si tu profitais de cet instant pour faire visiter la maison à ton ami ?

Le jeune homme a envie de protester de mille manières. Il aimerait répliquer qu'Albus est tout sauf un ami mais plutôt un malheureux concours de circonstances. Ou même avouer qu'il ne fait suffisamment pas confiance à Harry Potter malgré son intégrité reconnue pour la laisser en tête à tête avec lui. Mieux encore, il voudrait refuser de quitter la pièce pour pouvoir entendre, lui aussi, ce que l'Auror a à apporter à la situation.

Mais le Gryffondor a compris bien avant lui que la question d'Astoria est un ordre déguisé et qu'ils sont tous deux congédiés. Il tire discrètement son bras.

\- Viens.

Dès qu'ils referment la porte du salon, Albus esquisse pourtant un sourire espiègle et se contente de sortir quelque chose de ses poches.

\- Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas un ou deux tours dans mon sac. Tiens, aide-moi à démêler ça. C'est le problème avec ces Oreilles, si on ne les utilise pas régulièrement elles commencent à faire leur petite vie.

Il fourre quelque chose de mou et gluant dans les mains de Scorpius. Quand ce dernier réalise que ce sont bel et bien des oreilles qu'il tient entre ses doigts, et qu'il n'a pas mal entendu les paroles d'Albus, il ne peut contrôler la grimace de dégoût qui déforme ses traits et qui lui fait lâcher le gadget.

\- Mais c'est dégoûtant !

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie oreille ! Tiens, réplique Albus en lui remettant la chose dans les mains.

\- Qui voudrait d'un truc pareil ?

\- Tu va me remercier d'avoir ramené ce _truc_ dans cinq minutes. C'est l'une des meilleures inventions de mes oncles.

Albus regarde les alentours.

\- Je dirais qu'on se met dans le coin là, à mi-chemin entre les étages.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- T'inquiètes, tu verras. Est-ce qu'on nous voit du salon ?

\- La porte est fermée, répond Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

La ligne enfin démêlée, le Gryffondor lui reprend les Oreilles des mains et s'applique à entreposer celles-ci contre le bas du mur. Scorpius le suit du regard tandis qu'Albus semble fondre le fil dans la tapisserie à l'aide de sa baguette. L'affaire a l'air minutieuse mais le résultat est bluffant ; A moins d'y prêter vraiment attention, on ne voit rien.

\- Ne reste pas là, viens. Suis-moi.

Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, Scorpius suit donc Albus qui prend place dans l'escalier. A mi-chemin entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée, personne ne peut les voir. Mais ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait sortir du salon alors que Harry et sa mère ont d'autres chats à fouetter.

Scorpius s'assoit sur le palier tout en regardant Albus se démerder avec ses Oreilles, refusant de l'aider et ne comprenant déjà même pas ce qu'il peut faire pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le Gryffondor s'attèle à quelques petites finitions pour dissimuler la ligne et semble régler l'orientation des Oreilles à distance. Après un instant, il murmure un sort sur ce qui ressemble à un petit micro et le gadget grésille un peu avant de laisser percevoir les voix d'Harry et d'Astoria aussi distinctement que possible.

Albus esquisse un sourire satisfait.

\- Le son est parfait ! George me les a donnés il y a des mois mais c'est la première fois que je les teste ! C'est une version améliorée, explique-t-il. George va être content de savoir qu'elles marchent super bien !

Son sourire est vraiment éclatant et devient presque contagieux. L'espace d'un instant, Scorpius oublie vraiment qu'ils ne sont pas amis et le coin de ses lèvres tressaute. Il n'a pas envie de l'avouer mais pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se dit dans le salon le soulage d'un poids immense.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une invention géniale ! Avoue que tu n'as jamais vu ça !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

\- Si, si.

\- On ne dirait pas du tout... (Le sourire d'Albus s'affaisse un peu.) Tu n'es pas content de pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils ne veulent pas nous dire ?

\- C'est mon visage, c'est tout. Je ne vais pas me mettre à glousser comme tes copains seulement parce que je trouve ça cool... Ça te dérange si on se tait maintenant ? Je veux écouter.

\- Ok...

Son camarade s'exécute mais la moue sceptique de son visage n'échappe cependant pas à Scorpius. Ce dernier n'y peut rien s'il ne prend pas sa visite avec joie et que sa méfiance le rend aussi tendu. Il ne fait pas plus confiance à Albus dans l'escalier avec lui que Harry dans le salon avec sa mère. Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut apporter une aide à des Malfoys gratuitement.

Et le Serpentard sait que les gens populaires et aimés sont dangereux à leur manière. Il suffit que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pas les intentions les plus claires qu'il soit, et ce n'est plus une simple mauvaise réputation qui risque de lui coller à la peau...

Une part de lui ne prend pourtant pas l'intrusion d'Albus comme une mauvaise chose, parce que son attitude et celle du célèbre Potter sont bien plus agréables que les deux hommes qui sont venus lui rendre visite toute la semaine. Mais à ce stade, n'importe qui peut être moins austère et bourru que ces deux-là.

Scorpius est prêt à accepter que quelqu'un de plus _juste_ se saisisse de l'affaire, toutefois ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va accueillir ce beau monde les bras grands ouverts. Surtout quand l'une de ces personnes se rend à Poudlard tout comme lui et qu'il ne sait pas ce que l'école lui réserve à son retour.

Comme les propos qui lui parviennent du salon n'ont rien de nouveau pour lui, son attention se reporte très vite sur son camarade qu'il observe du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier est concentré sur la voix d'Astoria qui relate au moins pour la trentième fois les faits dont elle a eu vent, leur vie de famille, leur innocence, et ses propres questions restées sans réponses.

D'une certaine manière, il n'est pas vraiment surpris de le voir là. Si son père s'occupe maintenant de l'enquête, il n'est pas difficile de deviner sa curiosité maladive et les libertés dont il peut se permettre pour accéder à des détails que le grand public n'a pas. Pour autant, la question qui le travaille, c'est...

\- Pourquoi as-tu suivi ton père jusqu'ici ?

Albus a-t-il conscience que sa présence est malvenue ? Ou qu'il met la carrière de son père en danger pour un simple caprice ? Comment fonctionne la famille Potter exactement, est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'eux a du respect pour les règles ?

Son camarade ne répond pas tout de suite et Scorpius voit bien que sa question a été anticipée, pensée, étudiée. Il peut voir les conversations qu'Albus s'est imaginée dans son silence et dans son regard fixe. Mais le discours qu'il a préparé ne vient pas.

Le jeune Potter ressemble étrangement à son père, mais pas tellement comme il aurait pu le croire auparavant. Il tient définitivement ses yeux et sa nonchalance du célèbre Harry Potter. Mais son visage possède quelque chose de plus doux, les traits de son visage sont plus fins. Là où son père possède une confiance qui irradie spontanément quand il croise le regard de quelqu'un, Albus au contraire est plus réservé. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé, mais à côté de son père, Albus Potter a l'air sage, presque timide. Il n'est plus le centre du monde de ses camarades, il est un adolescent plein de failles.

Et... ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Cet adolescent-là, Scorpius a envie de lui entrouvrir un peu la porte. L'adolescent de l'école, celui qu'il ne peut voir sans que sa clique d'hypocrites le suive, n'est pas la même personne. Ce dernier, il n'en veut pas, de près ou de loin.

\- C'est devenu assez hors de contrôle à Poudlard, finit par dire Albus. Chacun y va de sa propre théorie et ça m'énerve. Les disputes éclatent entre les maisons tu sais ? Les professeurs ont du mal à calmer tout le monde et je n'ai pas envie que ça continue. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es innocent. C'est... c'est logique, en fait. En te voyant on voit bien que tu ne peux pas faire de mal à une mouche.

\- Ok... Merci...

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Ça se voit, dit formellement le jeune homme.

\- Et du coup, tu te mêles d'une affaire officielle ? C'est ça ta solution ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé aucune solution pour le moment, je veux juste que les gens cessent d'être aussi cons ! Et puis je voulais te parler aussi. Je veux dire... avec ta réaction à la bibliothèque, je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Tu es parti précipitamment, tu n'étais plus là le lendemain... Je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de lettre non plus. Ils contrôlent ton courrier, tu es au courant ?

Le cœur de Scorpius s'agite dans sa poitrine. De toutes les raisons possibles de sa venue, il n'a pas une seule fois pensé qu'Albus voulait simplement savoir comment il allait. Il regrette cependant amèrement que l'épisode de la bibliothèque n'ait pas été oublié par son camarade. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il aimerait qu'on oublie de lui, c'est qu'il sait pleurer.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'aie rien reçu depuis plus d'une semaine ? soupire-t-il. Je ne suis pas stupide et puis les Aurors me l'ont dit. Même si ça ne m'aurait pas surpris que personne ne souhaite me parler.

\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que tes amis souhaitent te parler ! Je les ai entendus s'inquiéter pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont écrit et que les Aurors ont gardé ton courrier. Je ne serais pas surpris non plus qu'ils aient « égaré » la lettre de ta mère... Hé ! Ne fais pas cette tête. Poudlard connaît peut-être une crise mais tu n'es pas tout seul là-bas.

Scorpius lève les yeux au ciel. Entendre Potter lui dire que les choses ont dégénéré à l'école ne fait que confirmer ses plus grandes peurs. Le poids sur ses épaules vient de s'alourdir en une fraction de seconde et il ne souhaite pas le lui montrer. Son camarade ne peut pas comprendre, il ne sera jamais à sa place. Il ne sera jamais celui sur lesquels les rumeurs un peu glauques tournent.

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire en tout cas, répète Albus.

Cette fois, le jeune Malfoy croise le vert intense des yeux d'Albus. C'est la première fois qu'il voit une émotion aussi franche traverser son regard. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux, d'ailleurs, et le geste fait vibrer une corde sensible. Comment est-ce possible de s'être autant appliqué à ignorer quelqu'un pendant sept ans ?

Toutefois, il détourne le regard en pouffant d'un air méprisant. Il n'aime pas cette conversation, il n'aime pas l'air déterminé du Gryffondor.

\- Et pourtant, tu ne fais rien quand tes amis répandent les plus belles rumeurs à mon sujet.

Le silence s'étire jusqu'à en devenir douloureux et Scorpius commence même à se demander s'il a vraiment parlé à voix haute ou s'il s'est contenté de penser cette accusation qu'il retient depuis trop longtemps. Il y a tellement d'amertume dans ses mots, tellement de venin qu'il a gardé secrètement enfoui.

Mais quand Albus répond, c'est d'une voix qui cache une honte presque inavouable.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, je t'assure. Mes vrais amis ne se le permettraient jamais.

\- Et pourtant –

\- Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je les recadre tout le temps ? interrompt Albus. Non. Non, tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui fait confiance aussi facilement. Et pourtant, je te _jure_ que je le fais. Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Je déteste ces gens. Je les déteste de ne pas comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'ils me suivent ou qu'ils s'approchent de moi ou qu'ils se comportent comme ils se comportent. Mais si j'ai bien découvert quelque chose en sept ans, c'est que tu ne peux pas contrôler ceux qui t'entourent. Tu ne peux contrôler personne. Quelle que soit la force de ta volonté.

\- Malheureusement.

Le Gryffondor à ses côtés soupire.

\- Malheureusement, oui. Sinon je ferais en sorte que tu me crois.

Albus hausse un sourcil ironique à son égard, marquant un point, et le Serpentard se détourne de lui pour ne pas montrer que sa réponse le trouble.

Scorpius n'est pas habitué à faire confiance, c'est vrai. Il a fallu du temps pour que Liam et Mimi se fasse une place à ses côtés. Leur ténacité les a aidé à gagner son amitié, et ils n'ont cessé de prouver leur loyauté depuis. Dans sa vie amoureuse, personne ne s'est jamais donné la peine de passer outre les premières barrières de sa carapace. Du côté de ses camarades, les choses restent cordiales et il n'a pas besoin de plus.

Mais même si Albus marque un point, il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Si la horde de Potter n'est pas constituée de ses amis, alors pourquoi se les coltiner quand même ? Pourquoi ne pas s'énerver un bon coup ?

\- Chut, écoute ça.

Pendant leur conversation, l'échange entre Harry et Astoria a changé de voie. Les interrogations ont l'air terminé et le ton est plus détendu, plus confidentiel. Comme s'ils se sentaient écoutés, leurs voix ont baissé d'un ton.

\- Ce n'est pas normal..., marmonne Astoria.

\- Non, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai sauté sur l'affaire. Non seulement ce n'est pas normal, mais c'est illégal aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est en train de faire le Ministère ni ce qui se trame et que l'on ne nous dit pas, mais ils ont l'air d'être assez confortables pour ne pas avoir peur des retombées...

\- Je savais qu'ils avaient dû utiliser le véritaserum au bout d'un moment mais... mais...

Sa voix bute.

\- Vont-ils le détenir encore longtemps ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'est pas coupable, si vous aviez un doute... maintenant, vous savez. Pour le Ministère cependant, il _fait_ le coupable idéal et je sens certains rouages s'activer. De mauvais rouages. S'ils peuvent se permettre de garder détenu un innocent, de quoi sont-ils capables aussi ? Je me le demande. Votre mari et moi n'avons jamais été en bon terme, je vais être franc. Je ne suis pas sûr que je l'apprécierais aujourd'hui en tant qu'homme et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera très heureux de savoir que Ron et moi avons choisi l'affaire... Mais ça va bien au-delà de notre inimitié ou de son passé.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à vous joindre.

\- Cet incident aussi me met la puce à l'oreille : je n'ai pas reçu votre courrier et je sais qu'ils gardent toutes vos correspondances, même celle de votre fils. Il n'y a aucune raison pour de telles manœuvres... La question qui demeure est « Pourquoi ? ».

Les Oreilles grésillent brusquement et coupent la conversation. Albus se jette sur le micro à la vitesse de l'éclair pour régler de nouveau l'orientation et essaie un ou deux sorts sur le gadget avant que la voix d'Harry refasse surface, avec un peu moins de justesse qu'avant.

Scorpius descend de quelques marches pour se pencher au-dessus du son à son tour, captivé par la tournure des événements.

\- On ne se saisit pas seulement de l'affaire parce que l'on sait votre mari innocent... Mais parce que des mouvements louches ont été effectivement perçu au Manoir Malfoy et que des documents ont disparu des archives du Ministère. Quelque chose se prépare.

\- Vos motivations vous regardent. Du moment que Draco soit blanchi et de retour à la maison, je m'en contente.

\- Je me répète mais il va me falloir votre entière collaboration, même s'il va falloir vous rappeler des choses très noires de vos souvenirs. Les vrais coupables se trouvent peut-être dans votre ancien réseau ou peut-être pas du tout, nous allons partir de la base et nous devons former une équipe. La prochaine étape avec Ron, c'est de savoir le maximum de choses à propos de ce Manoir, des artefacts restés sur place qui pourraient intéresser les moins intentionnés par exemple ou des gens qui en ont eu l'accès à l'époque. On va devoir creuser. Si on ne peut pas le faire avec Draco parce qu'il est sous surveillance, on va devoir le faire avec vous.

Astoria semble ajouter son accord avant que les Oreilles émettent un sifflement et se coupe totalement dans un nuage noir.

\- Merde ! Je crois... qu'elles sont mortes. Merde...

Scorpius a l'air sonné. Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras pour digérer ce qu'il vient d'entendre loin du regard d'Albus. Les yeux grands ouverts, il n'arrive pas à croire que le Ministère puisse agir aussi impunément. Son cœur s'emballe : son père est innocent ! Comme Astoria, il se demande désormais combien de temps cette mascarade va durer. Combien de temps vont-ils pouvoir le garder enfermé à Azkaban sans être inquiets des représailles ?

Son désespoir le prend aussitôt à la gorge. Personne dans le monde sorcier ne doit imaginer l'innocence de son père. Harry Potter l'a bien dit lui-même : lui et Ron Weasley sont les seuls Aurors un tant soit peu interpellés par l'affaire. Ce qui veut dire que les Aurors précédents ont bien dû rire de lui en forçant leurs interrogatoires. Ce mépris lui échappe. N'est-il vraiment pas humain à leurs yeux ? N'est-il qu'un dommage collatéral quelconque ?

Sa main agrippe ses cheveux beaucoup trop fort mais c'est ça ou se remettre à pleurer devant Albus. Cette fois, c'est la colère qui le domine. L'angoisse est là, terrée au fond de son estomac, mais il boue d'une fureur indicible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire en tout cas..., murmure le Gryffondor.

Scorpius lui lance un regard bref en relevant la tête. Le jeune homme s'est rassis à sa hauteur, limitant bien la distance entre leurs deux corps pour ne pas entrer dans son espace personnel. Il a délaissé les Oreilles en piteux états à ses pieds et lui aussi semble chamboulé par les révélations.

\- Ce que fait le Ministère..., Albus déglutit. C'est complètement illégal. C'est mal.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

\- Sérieux Scorpius ?

\- Tu as grandi dans une petite cage dorée, _Albus_. Ce qui se passe me rend fou, mais en aucun cas ça me surprend si j'y réfléchis bien. Personne ne t'a méprisé pour ta naissance, pour ton existence.

\- Détrompe-toi... Les regards sont tout aussi rivés sur moi. J'ai grandi avec, je te signale.

\- D'accord, peut-être que des gens te détestent parce que tu es le fils d'Harry Potter et que tu as tout pour toi. Que ta famille ne manque de rien, qu'elle est aimante et sans faille, qu'elle a un passé glorieux. Mais personne ne te déteste en te pensant capable des pires immondices, je me trompe ?

Il défit le Gryffondor du regard, mais celui-ci capitule, gardant ses lèvres bien fermées. C'est la seconde fois que leurs yeux s'affrontent avec autant de franchise. Scorpius n'a pas envie de perdre le combat, d'être le plus lâche des deux. Il sait qu'il a raison si la tournure de l'affaire surprend Albus, alors oui, tout va bien dans son petit monde. Il n'y peut rien.

Mais quelque chose dans son visage l'empêche de laisser libre cours à la colère qui le ronge, et peut-être l'envie qu'il a toujours ressenti. Albus dissimule très mal la douleur face au jugement et celui de Scorpius semble l'avoir transpercé. Le jeune Malfoy hésite mais ravale la tirade qui menace d'éclater. Ce sont ses yeux verts qui ne quittent pas les siens et la respiration que le Gryffondor tente de contrôler tant bien que mal qui le déstabilise.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? dit-il doucement. Tu me détestes à cause de mon nom ? Tu me détestes aussi simplement que cela ?

Scorpius a l'impression de se prendre une gifle et il finit par détourner la tête, fixant le mur à ses côtés. C'est la vérité qui enfle dans sa poitrine qui menace son silence. _Non._ Non, il ne le déteste pas mais il n'a aucun courage à l'avouer puisqu'il l'a toujours bel et bien envié. Ses facultés à se créer un cercle d'amis, à être apprécié, cru, sa facilité à toujours tout obtenir, les faveurs, les compliments, les regards des filles énamourées, la fierté des adultes... Même s'il aime sa solitude, même s'il n'a aucun intérêt pour la gente féminine, Scorpius s'est déjà surpris à désirer parfois un quart de cette sympathie qu'on ne lui réserve jamais.

Il n'aime définitivement pas les conversations avec Albus, cependant. Scorpius se sent vulnérable, comme si le Gryffondor le mettait en face de vérités qu'il n'a jamais soupçonné, comme s'il suffisait d'un rien pour que les émotions qu'il a toujours savamment contrôlé se dispersent.

\- Scorpius ?

Il n'arrive pas trouver sa voix.

\- Non parce que moi, je ne te pense pas capable des pires choses et je ne te déteste pas.

Ils sont interrompus par la porte du salon qui s'ouvre doucement et les voix d'Harry et d'Astoria leur parviennent de nouveau. Le ton de la conversation a l'air plus chaleureux, plus inoffensif. Ils échangent des banalités de manière si naturelle que Scorpius oublie l'espace d'un instant que c'est un Auror qui se tient sous son toit.

C'est Albus qui réagit le premier en se redressant. Il ne lui adresse pas un seul regard quand il descend les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs parents. La culpabilité pousse Scorpius à le suivre. Il regrette ses mots, le sens de ses sous-entendus, et sa fougue. Il aimerait tout simplement que Albus comprenne à quel point ils ont des différences, que leurs vies se rejoignent peut-être sur certains aspects mais que lui, en souffre, souffre de la haine facile et gratuite des autres et des barrières qu'il a dû se mettre dès son enfance.

\- Vous avez fini ? demande Albus en arrivant à la hauteur de son père.

Leurs parents acquiescent, non sans jeter à chacun de leur fils un regard interloqué.

\- Albus, ça va ?

Sous le regard de son père, Albus semble rétrécir à vue d'œil et hausse les épaules. Scorpius reporte très vite son regard sur ses pieds quand Harry Potter pose les yeux sur lui et soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as fait Albus ?

\- Rien.

\- Bref, soupire l'Auror en reportant son attention sur Astoria. La prochaine fois, Ron sera présent en tout cas. Je vous enverrai la date et l'heure par hibou et je tâcherai par la même occasion de mettre la main sur votre courrier personnel.

\- Merci pour votre aide.

Astoria et l'Auror hochent la tête de concert et scellent leur entente d'une poignée de main. Puis Harry Potter s'avance vers Scorpius et lui serre également la main sans que le Serpentard ne puisse l'ignorer. A sa surprise, sa mère salue également Albus en lui disant quelques mots qui lui échappent, sûrement une excuse que lui-même ne peut pas prononcer. Elle a bien dû remarquer que quelque chose s'est produit.

Harry Poter prend ensuite son fils par les épaules et ébouriffe tendrement ses cheveux, adressant un sourire moqueur quand Albus tente de s'y soustraire. Pas un instant le Gryffondor revient vers Scorpius et la culpabilité de celui-ci s'imprime définitivement en lui. Il ne sait pas aller vers quelqu'un. Son orgueil s'oppose à son envie de s'excuser pour ses paroles. Quand l'Auror sort un vieux centime de sa poche et vérifie sa montre, Scorpius sait qu'il est trop tard pour revenir dessus. Ils s'en vont.

Quand père et fils quittent les lieux, Astoria vient le prendre doucement dans ses bras et Scorpius referme légèrement ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu es encore resté sur la défensive, c'est ça ?

Elle croise son regard et dégage ses cheveux blonds de son front.

\- Est-ce parce qu'il est joli garçon ?

\- Mam...

\- Laisse au moins les gens t'approcher. Si tu ne le trouves pas à ton goût, il a au moins l'air d'être un gentil garçon.

\- Parce que c'est un Potter ! s'écrit-il. Je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à quelqu'un que l'on a toujours applaudit pendant que l'on m'écrasait ! J'ai Mimi et j'ai Liam, et ça me suffit.

Astoria soupire face au ton de son fils mais ne le lui reproche pas. Elle le connaît trop bien pour ne pas voir que quelque chose a marqué Scorpius plus qu'il ne le souhaite reconnaître. Toutefois, elle sait se faire comprendre.

\- Les Potter ne sont pas des gens infréquentables et qui se nourrissent du regard des autres. Les Potter sont actuellement en train de nous tendre une main indispensable, répond-t-elle catégoriquement. Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois le seul sur qui les autres médissent. Ce n'est jamais aisé de grandir dans l'ombre d'une célébrité, les attentes sont hautes et nombreuses, et le moindre faux-pas est impardonnable. Si jamais tu es trop aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir deviné, tu as blessé quelqu'un aujourd'hui à cause de tes propres préjugés.

Scorpius déglutit.

\- Je m'excuserai...

\- Je sais. Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien, même si tu tiens ce bouclier que tu brandis partout contre tout le monde de ton père. Ne sois pas trop dur avec ce jeune homme, tu auras besoin de la protection que son nom peut apporter. Crois-moi.

Scorpius a beau acquiescer, les mots de sa mère ne soulagent pas sa conscience. Il file un peu la queue entre les jambes vers sa chambre, croisant au passage Rubis qui se faufile de sous un meuble. Sans laisser le temps au chat de faire un choix, Scorpius l'attrape et fourre son nez dans son pelage pour un peu de réconfort. Il a ses amis, son chat, l'amour de ses parents, un père innocent. Il n'a pas besoin d'une personne de plus, il le sait.

C'est en montant les escaliers qu'il réalise seulement que les Oreilles étranges du jeune Potter sont restées sur place. Il ramasse le gadget qu'il fourre dans sa poche et en resserrant sa prise sur Rubis, il esquisse un sourire mi-amer mi-amusé. Il n'a plus qu'à espérer que Albus soit tout aussi tenace que lui et revienne à la charge.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !**

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît !

Je vous fait des bisous et je vous dis à bientôt (je l'espère en tout cas :D)

**Slyth.**


	3. Bienvenue au club

**Coucou, coucou !**

C'est assez étrange des chapitres courts. Enfin _courts... courts..._ comparé à mes habitudes, je veux dire. 6000 ou 7000 mots ce n'est pas ma moyenne haha. Du coup je suis toujours assez surprise quand j'arrive assez rapidement à la fin d'un chapitre de _All is found_.

J'essaie aussi de garder **une ambiance plus légère** que d'autres fictions, même si j'ai des travers et j'aime bien rendre mes personnages plus torturés qu'ils en ont l'air et je n'en fais pas exprès T_T

Bref, second chapitre en ligne !

**Merci** à tout ceux qui me suivent aussi sur cette fiction et **bonne lecture !**

* * *

**ALL IS FOUND.**

**Chapitre 02 : Bienvenue au club.**

* * *

Albus Potter ne reviendra pas avant la veille de leur retour à Poudlard, tout juste au moment où Scorpius est convaincu de l'avoir fait fuir de bon.

Apparemment, il en faut tout de même un peu plus pour se débarrasser de la ténacité de son camarade.

Il est confortablement installé dans sa chambre, un roman entre les mains, quand sa mère apparaît sur le pas de la porte avec le Gryffondor sur ses talons. C'est une fin de matinée comme les autres. Depuis que Harry Potter et son coéquipier se sont emparés de l'affaire, les Aurors ont déserté son salon et sa famille n'est plus harassée de questions. Les journalistes ont même peu à peu quitté la rue en rongeant leur frein.

Scorpius a fini par reprendre une certaine routine, non sans la boule au ventre à l'idée de devoir retourner à l'école sans avoir eu des nouvelles de son père entre temps.

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment absorbé par ce qu'il lit. Ce qui est clairement une anomalie, un symptôme des pensées qui parasitent son esprit. Il lit seulement pour combler le vide, pour éviter de voir les heures s'écouler et de tourner en rond. Sa concentration est telle de toute manière que le moindre détail la brise. Impossible de retenir plus d'une phrase.

Quand il a entendu les pas dans l'escalier, il a donc immédiatement su qu'il s'agissait d'Albus avant même de le voir. Ses amis seraient montés sans être accompagnés.

\- Tu as de la visite, Scorpius, dit Astoria.

Astoria encourage le Gryffondor à passer la porte puis rebrousse chemin.

\- Laissez la porte ouverte, dit-elle seulement.

Scorpius lève les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il ne s'en formalise pas, l'attitude d'Albus change dès qu'Astoria disparaît. Il semble relâcher une tension retenue depuis longtemps, comme si la mère de son camarade l'intimidait énormément. _Intéressant,_ note Scorpius avant de réaliser que le jeune garçon promène son regard un peu partout dans la pièce et qu'il se sent exposé.

Soudain, c'est lui qui ne sait plus trop où se mettre.

Sa chambre ne lui a jamais paru aussi simple qu'aujourd'hui : un grand lit au centre de la pièce, sous le puits de lumière qu'offre le mur entièrement vitré donnant sur leur jardin. Un bureau assez sommaire et très bien rangé. Un coin lecture avec trois bibliothèques aux étalages entièrement remplis -et même sur-remplies, un tapis de couleur sombre et un fauteuil couvert de poils de chats.

Rien qui en dit beaucoup sur lui, mais quand même... Il s'agit de son antre.

Le regard d'Albus rencontre le sien et celui-ci secoue la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir tout cet espace...

\- Salut peut-être avant ?

\- Salut, marmonne-t-il avant de s'aventurer un peu. C'est quand même assez... vide. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça rendrait super bien d'avoir des plantes ? Ou même un ou deux fauteuils supplémentaires pour faire un petit salon ?

\- Es-tu décorateur d'intérieur ou es-tu venu pour me parler d'autre chose ?

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il rougit avant de brandir un paquet d'enveloppes de son sac en bandoulière. Puis de nombreux parchemins, organisés par couleurs. Il dépose le tout au bout du lit, entre eux.

\- Mon père a récupéré ton courrier. Et je me suis dit que je te ramènerai au moins les cours que tu as manqué avant les vacances.

\- Merci.

Scorpius est pour le coup sincèrement reconnaissant. Il délaisse son bouquin sur la table de chevet pour se rapprocher du butin d'Albus.

Il met les cours de côté pour se concentrer sur le courrier qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il y a quatre lettres de Mimi, trois de Liam, et quelques-unes de destinataires qu'il ne connaît pas et qui le laissent perplexe.

Sans s'y attarder, il ouvre aussitôt celles de ses proches. Scorpius parcoure le tout à un rythme presque effréné, comme si sa vitesse de lecture pouvait rattraper le temps perdu entre l'envoi et la réception des missives.

Avec un certain soulagement, ils lui font savoir qu'ils attendent d'en apprendre plus de sa part et qu'ils sont évidemment de son côté. Ils racontent également les événements qu'il a manqué durant son absence. Mimi est plus passionnée que Liam, sans surprise. Il reconnaît là le feu qu'elle porte en elle, sa colère générale contre le monde entier.

Elle râle contre le Ministère et contre la clique de Potter qui a fait des siennes, mais aussi contre McGonagall qui a refusé de leur en dire plus comme prête à embarquer l'information jusqu'au fond de sa tombe. Sa dernière lettre possède même un aparté destiné aux Aurors, les insultant copieusement après avoir deviné que son courrier n'est pas arrivé à bon port.

Liam est tout aussi fidèle à lui-même, plus en retenue mais avec une volonté d'acier, prêt à en découdre si Scorpius le lui demande. S'il râle, c'est au sujet de Mimi et de sa hargne qu'il le fait. Mais ce n'est qu'en apparence, comme une plaisanterie, ces deux-là sont amis depuis leur première année.

A travers leurs anecdotes, le jeune Malfoy est surpris et rassuré de constater que la majorité de sa maison a pris sa défense. Beaucoup de bagarres ont apparemment explosé dans les couloirs avec les dernières rumeurs, et pas seulement entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons. Un Serdaigle aurait été vu donner un violent coup de poing à un des détracteurs de Scorpius, un Gryffondor, après lui avoir réclamé pour la cinquième fois de la fermer. Et il ne serait pas le seul.

Les Préfets-en-Chef et les professeurs ont distribué plus de retenues en une semaine que depuis le début de l'année et Mimi a failli écoper de deux mois à nettoyer les salles de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour avoir transformé les cordes vocales de Bertie en celles de moutons.

C'est Albus Potter qui les a découvertes et qui a argumenté auprès du corps professoral pour ne pas la sanctionner. _Bertie n'a plus osé l'ouvrir après ça,_ écrit Mimi._ En même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Potter me couvrir... Faudra que l'on en parle, d'ailleurs : depuis quand est-il devenu plus sympathique au juste ? Il n'a rien dit non plus à Liam l'autre jour quand il a insulté sa clique derrière leur dos ! Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il nous a entendu. Affaire à suivre._

Scorpius repose la lettre et lève les yeux vers Albus, dont il se souvient de la présence. Pendant la lecture de son courrier, le Gryffondor s'est assis au bureau et semble avoir sorti deux-trois trucs pour s'occuper.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris la défense de Mimi ?

\- Bertie l'avait méritée, répond celui-ci en sachant directement à quoi Scorpius fait référence.

\- On dirait. Mais _pourquoi_ ? insiste-t-il. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours fait comme si nous n'existions pas alors te soucier de notre sort...

\- La réciproque est vraie aussi.

Albus s'apprête à dire autre chose mais il secoue finalement la tête.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore avec toi.

\- Cool, réplique Scorpius en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'en foutait complètement.

\- Bertie a dit des choses affreuses. Mischa a été la plus rapide à réagir. Franchement, je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour ne pas être violente. Bertie aurait mérité bien pire que de pleurer quelques heures en bêlant bêtement.

Scorpius déglutit. Le ton de son camarade lui indique effectivement que la Gryffondore n'a pas dû dire que des compliments. Cette inflexion dure dans sa voix le surprend. Albus a toujours l'air d'avoir le mot ou un sourire pour alléger l'atmosphère. Scorpius ne l'a jamais vu en colère comme il semble l'être pourtant à ce moment précis.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit encore ?

\- Veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Sérieusement ? C'était extrêmement méchant.

\- Je te le demande.

Albus a l'air de prendre conscience que Scorpius ne lâchera pas le morceau.

Son camarade prend une profonde inspiration en le regardant droit dans les yeux et le jeune Malfoy est un instant de plus troublé par la colère qui gronde en lui.

\- Soit... Elle a dit que mon père aurait dû se débarrasser du tien il y a longtemps, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de monstruosité comme toi aujourd'hui.

La voix de Scorpius lui manque soudainement.

Il est habitué à ce qu'on puisse le haïr sans le connaître. Les gens ne voient que ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'acier, ou encore les couleurs de sa maison. Un reflet de Draco Malfoy alors que les deux n'ont finalement pas grand-chose en commun quand on se penche suffisamment sur leurs caractères.

Mais une phrase aussi cruelle à son égard, Scorpius en a rarement entendu.

Ce sont d'avantage des chamailleries pénibles ou des rumeurs d'imbéciles en manque d'action qui le surprennent dans les couloirs de l'école. Pas des menaces de cette envergure, en tout cas.

Il a la sensation de tomber, que son lit ne le rattrape plus. Un vide vertigineux, un puits sans fond de dégoût. L'incompréhension est plus forte que l'indignation. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne cherche plus à prouver quoi que ce soit aux camarades qui l'ennuient à longueur de journée, mais l'idée d'une telle animosité n'a jamais parcouru son esprit.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, s'excuse Albus.

\- Non, c'est bon. Pourquoi suis-je surpris franchement ?

Il laisse échapper un rire amer qui fait grimacer son camarade.

\- Elle aurait mérité bien pire, répète Albus. Ils sont horribles.

\- Est-ce que tu ouvrirais enfin les yeux à leur sujet ? Es-tu au courant qu'ils ont toujours profité que tu aies les yeux fermés pour me lancer des remarques ?

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, déglutit-il. Ils doivent se sentir plus libres avec la situation...

\- Super.

\- Je les tiendrai à l'œil.

C'est dans la minute de flottement qui suit que Scorpius devine qu'il doit prendre une certaine décision malgré tout. Faire ou ne pas faire confiance à Albus Potter. Le croire quand celui-ci déclare ne pas être amis avec ses détracteurs, le prendre au sérieux quand il prend sa défense. Ou alors continuer de penser que c'est beaucoup trop louche.

Les paroles de sa mère lui reviennent en tête : _« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, tu auras besoin de la protection de son nom. ». _

Il doit se rendre à l'évidence : Astoria a bien raison. Mais est-il prêt à laisser un Potter le « protéger » ? L'expression n'est pas sans le faire frissonner. Il n'aime pas dépendre des autres ou de leurs bons sentiments. Il y a toujours anguille sous roche, si ce n'est de se mettre dans une position vulnérable que l'on va ensuite regretter.

Quelque chose en lui finit cependant par le faire capituler. Un certain pressentiment que les choses ne vont pas se tasser aussi vite que tout ce qui a bien pu lui tomber dessus avant aujourd'hui. Il est prêt à accepter certains aménagements, une certaine trêve, si ça lui permet un peu de répit.

Les lèvres d'Albus esquissent aussitôt un sourire plus confiant comme s'il devinait le fil de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me tenir à l'œil aussi, propose-t-il.

\- Ok. _Deal._

Ils savent tous les deux que ce marché est tout à fait sérieux. Scorpius accepte de lui faire confiance, mais à une seule condition : au moindre faux pas, Albus se prendra l'équivalent d'un orage dans la gueule. Il n'est pas un ami, il n'est pas vraiment un camarade. Il est un allié sur la sellette, en attente de faire ses preuves.

Depuis que le Gryffondor s'est assis à sa table dans la bibliothèque, Scorpius l'étudie sous toutes les coutures. Bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas les intentions ou les motivations du garçon, la balance semble pencher pour l'instant en sa faveur.

Il finit par détourner les yeux pour ne pas affronter Albus et sa joie à peine feinte. Même seul avec lui, ce dernier possède toujours une présence qui prend un peu toute la place. Malgré les failles qu'il laisse entrevoir, quand il sourit, il reprend cet aspect du beau garçon sûr de lui que Scorpius préfère en temps normal éviter comme la peste.

Il tend la main vers les dernières missives pour éviter de combler le silence et se maudire plus tard d'avoir dit n'importe quoi.

\- Ce sont des lettres de soutien, dit Albus. Mon père s'est dit que, peut-être, elles t'aideront à voir que tu n'es pas seul.

\- Tu lui as parlé de notre conversation ? s'étonne-t-il.

L'air coupable d'Albus ne lui échappe pas.

Scorpius avise finalement le courrier, à deux doigts de s'en saisir. Il contemple sa main restée au dessus du petit paquet. Des mots d'inconnus, du réconfort, du soutien, de l'inestimable, mais surtout un détail qui n'avait jamais effleuré ses pensées : certaines personnes ne prennent pas part à ce mépris ambiant contre sa famille. Toutefois, il se rend vite à l'évidence. Ce n'est pas de ce genre d'encouragements dont il a besoin. Ce genre de choses l'embarrassent sûrement bien plus que d'avouer à Albus qu'il a de jolis yeux.

Il finit par disposer du courrier sans l'ouvrir.

\- Je suppose que s'il y a du courrier positif, il y en a aussi du négatif, non ? demande-t-il d'un air qu'il souhaite indifférent.

\- Euh, oui... Mais sois sûr qu'ils ne laisseront rien passer d'inapproprié. Si quelqu'un te veut réellement du mal, mon père et Ron agiront.

\- Merci pour les nouvelles angoisses.

Albus se renfrogne et Scorpius sourit.

\- Oh ça va, je plaisantais. J'y pensais déjà avant que tu m'en parles. Je suis suffisamment capable de me créer de nouvelles angoisses sans ton aide, rassures-toi.

\- C'est censé être rassurant ?

Il hausse les épaules avant de s'emparer des cours que son camarade lui a ramené.

\- Il faut bien en rire parfois, marmonne-t-il avant de se plonger dans les notes du Gryffondor.

Après avoir feuilleté un peu, il découvre que chaque couleur de parchemin correspond à une matière et que l'écriture d'Albus Potter est étonnamment très ordonnée. A croire que ce ne sont pas tout à fait ses notes. Il possède une plume assez féminine, facile à lire. Cette dernière tranche totalement avec l'idée que s'en faisait Scorpius après l'avoir vu avachi de nombreuses fois sur la table de la bibliothèque.

La manière de retracer un cours de son camarade est toutefois plus chaotique que ne le présente son écriture. En définitive, il reconnaît là le jeune homme qui sommeille un peu sur son pupitre avant de rattraper son retard en griffonnant à la va-vite. Il restructure les informations lancées par le professeur, ajoute ses propres observations, plutôt que de reprendre mot à mot le cours. Ce qui dénote d'une excellente mémoire.

C'est ce qu'il constate en découvrant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie plutôt surprenant et non moins correct. Couché sur papier, la matière n'a rien à voir avec la manière de conter du professeur Binns. Potter possède sa propre prose qu'il manie avec subtilité. De temps en temps, un commentaire sarcastique se glisse et illumine aussitôt le récit historique d'un certain sens de l'humour.

Scorpius sourit pour lui-même. Apparemment, le Gryffondor n'a pas seulement un don pour le dessin, mais pour l'écriture aussi. Combien de leurs camarades le soupçonnent-il ?

C'est une nouvelle facette du jeune homme qui l'impressionne. Et la lecture, c'est son domaine. Il sait reconnaître un bon auteur et ici, les notes s'enchaînent avec fluidité. Albus Potter ferait un professeur passionnant s'il avait quelques années de plus. Il prend un sujet ennuyeux, le malaxe comme de l'argile et le remodèle avec intelligence.

Décidément, le garçon a des talents cachés.

Sans se soucier de son camarade, Scorpius se rallonge sur le lit pour se plonger complètement dans ses cours. Il est passé à la Métamorphose, que McGonagall enseigne toujours avec autant d'aplomb, et qu'il apprécie particulièrement. Et la plume de Potter a le don d'alléger le ton qu'emploie la directrice.

Il est alors facile d'oublier que l'auteur de ces parchemins se trouvent dans la chambre et qu'il l'intimide. Albus ne cherche d'ailleurs pas à l'interrompre et Scorpius est bien trop captivé par sa lecture pour se rendre compte des gestes de son camarade.

C'est la première fois de la semaine qu'il est passionné par ce qu'il lit.

Scorpius a vraiment l'impression de se glisser dans un nouveau monde. Poussé par sa curiosité dévorante, le jeune Malfoy a bien du mal à prendre une minute de répit.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé entre l'instant où il a fermé les yeux pour se reposer un peu la vue et l'instant où son corps fait une violente embardée dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il s'est endormi au milieu de sa lecture. Il bondit sur le lit, en poussant un soupir assez ridicule.

Heureusement, le silence assourdissant de la chambre lui répond. Albus est parti et à en voir la luminosité qui a décliné, il est sûrement parti depuis longtemps.

Il n'a rien entendu et le Gryffondor n'a même pas pensé à le réveiller. Pour lui, il ne s'est déroulé qu'une minute, qu'un clignement de l'œil. Il faut croire que ses insomnies savent le rattraper au pire moment. Rubis se remet en boule contre l'oreiller après avoir été dérangée par son sursaut et Scorpius découvre que les notes ont glissé du lit pour s'étaler sur le sol.

Il soupire d'avance de devoir réorganiser le tout.

\- As-tu faim ?

Scorpius sursaute une nouvelle fois en découvrant sa mère contre la porte, qui l'observe d'un air tendre. L'expression de son visage lui apprend qu'elle se tient là au moins depuis un petit moment.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Dix-neuf heures passées. As-tu bien dormi ? Tu semblais en avoir besoin.

Un hochement de tête bref.

\- Albus est parti ?

Il n'a pas eu l'intention de poser la question et pourtant celle-ci a franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Bien évidemment qu'il n'est plus là, il n'est pas aveugle non plus... Pourtant, il a l'impression que d'avoir rater son départ équivaut à avoir manqué quelque chose d'important.

\- Oui. Il est quand même resté assez longtemps, répond sa mère. Il t'a laissé quelque chose sur ton bureau.

\- Ah ?

\- Jette-y un œil et viens manger, d'accord ?

Scorpius acquiesce et entend Astoria descendre les escaliers. Le jeune homme s'étire et remet en place ses cheveux d'une main. Après avoir attrapé sa baguette sous l'oreiller, il se contente d'attirer les parchemins à lui à l'aide d'un sortilège. Remettre les cours par matière et par couleur lui prend au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Puis, il n'a plus le choix. Scorpius prend conscience qu'il est en train de retarder le moment d'examiner ce que son camarade a déposé sur le bureau.

Son regard finit par se poser enfin sur la chaise inoccupée, laissée un peu en travers par Albus et son étrange conception de l'ordre, et Scorpius finit par se lever. Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui laisser de plus ? Un nouveau paquet de lettres ? Les négatives cette fois ? Ou alors peut-être des devoirs ?

Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise quand il comprend que toutes ses hypothèses informulées étaient bien loin de la réalité. Quelques parchemins sont roulés en boule dans un coin, à l'abandon total. Mais au centre du meuble, Albus a laissé la plume de Scorpius piquée dans un tiroir et un de ses dessins tout juste griffonné.

Scorpius se rappelle les ébauches qu'il a aperçu à la bibliothèque, ces illustrations qu'il a rapidement vues mais qui ne l'ont pas préparé à ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Pendant qu'il s'est endormi, Potter a couché sur papier un bref portrait de lui. Rubis est là également, lovée contre lui. Les parchemins lui glissent des mains, penchant dangereusement vers le parquet. Ses cheveux lui tombent sur les paupières. Le recoin de ses lèvres est recourbé en un sourire.

Il se reconnaît sans mal.

Et il apprécie définitivement le trait d'Albus. Sacrifier un tel dessin serait un sacrilège.

Toutefois, Scorpius n'aime pas l'effet de panique qui monte de son estomac, ni les questions qui commencent à embrumer sa tête. Il retourne d'un geste le croquis et cette fois, son cœur loupe un battement en découvrant la petite annotation derrière.

Une date, un titre, une signature.

_02/11. Harmony. A.P._

Scorpius ferme les yeux. Albus Potter joue à un jeu dangereux ; En a-t-il seulement conscience ?

* * *

Les bras de Mischa sont les premiers à l'accueillir sur le quai de la gare. Ce sont également les seuls qui se risqueraient à l'enlacer. Il n'a pas eu le temps de les éviter. Scorpius compte jusqu'à trois et se détache avec un léger sourire. Liam se contente d'une tape sur l'épaule, sachant très bien que les contacts physiques tel qu'une étreinte a tendance à l'embarrasser.

Ça aurait pu pourtant être pire. Il aurait pu être accueilli par des moqueries ou des insultes ou encore avoir perdu ses amis.

Comme s'il comprenait ses hésitations, Liam lui annonce que le trajet risque d'être calme. Beaucoup sont restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de la Toussaint, dont ceux qu'il n'est pas pressé de revoir. Une part de lui reste cependant sur la réserve. En dix jours de vacances, la clique de Potter a eu le temps de préparer un mauvais coup, c'est certain.

Liam et Mimi l'entraînent à travers les wagons du train. Scorpius se ferme aussitôt aux bruits extérieurs. Celui des valises et des sortilèges, le chaos ambiant des autres étudiants et de leurs conversations, les derniers au revoir aux parents sur le quai. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre quelque chose qui lui est adressé alors qu'il n'est pas encore dans les meilleures dispositions.

Astoria a reçu un courrier ce matin et les raisons de son absence le travaillent. Elle peut enfin rendre visite à Draco et Scorpius est impatient de recevoir son compte-rendu par hibou. Et trouver peut-être quelques réponses à ses questions : comment se déroulera la suite ? pourra-t-il lui aussi le voir ? et comment va son père surtout ? Car même sans les Détraqueurs, Azkaban reste un endroit où il ne fait pas bon d'y être.

\- Vide, enfin ! s'exclame Liam avec un sourire. Allez, venez.

Il tire Mimi et Scorpius par la manche, puis verrouille derrière eux pour éviter que d'autres camarades un peu trop curieux les rejoignent.

\- As-tu reçu nos lettres ? demande directement Mimi en installant sa valise. Si tu ne pouvais ou ne voulais pas répondre, on comprendrait. Ce n'est pas une situation facile. Mais je préfère savoir qu'elles sont arrivées.

Scorpius hissent sa valise, puis celle de Liam qui galère, et pousse un soupir.

\- Tu as eu raison, dit-il. Les Aurors me les ont confisquées.

\- Tu vois ! s'écrit-elle à l'intention de Liam.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fini par les recevoir, dit-il en gardant ses explications pour plus tard. Mais je n'ai pu les lire qu'hier.

\- C'est fou... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi garder ton courrier ? De quoi ont-ils peur ? Que l'on projette d'assassiner quelqu'un ? _Nous ? _

Mimi conclut ses mots en levant bien franchement les yeux au ciel.

La jeune Serpentarde est une née-moldue. Il est si simple pour elle de s'insurger contre ce genre de jugements hâtifs. Il y a des choses qui, jusqu'à il y a sept ans, lui étaient encore totalement inconnues. Certains concepts restent même encore totalement évasifs à ses yeux, et la guerre ne l'a pas frappée d'aussi près que lui ou que Liam Bones.

Les coutumes des uns et des autres la dépassent complètement. Ces histoires de famille, d'honneur, d'héritage, n'est qu'une notion abstraite, ou plutôt une notion du Moyen-Âge comme elle aime le répéter. Mimi a d'ailleurs été la seule étonnée quand Liam a fait part de la stupeur de ses parents quand il a été réparti à Serpentard, alors que des générations de Serdaigles se succèdent dans sa famille. Elle l'a été d'autant plus en constatant les rivalités existantes entre les différentes maisons.

Pour elle, être à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor n'est pas une bien grande différence. Ce n'est qu'une maison, chacun possède des qualités des quatre grands fondateurs, leurs défauts aussi. Son nom ou celui de Potter ne sont également que des noms.

Au final, ce monde sorcier s'acharne sur des apparences _« qui comptent pour du beurre » _selon elle. Mimi est à elle seule ce vent de fraîcheur qui vient toujours rappeler à Scorpius que les insultes de la clique de Potter ne sont que des conneries éphémères et superficielles. A la fin de sa septième année, il pourra tout laisser derrière lui.

\- Je pense que tu aurais effectivement eu envie de meurtre si tu avais rencontré les premiers Aurors qui sont venus chez moi, rit-il. La pensée m'a traversée l'esprit, c'est pour dire.

\- A ce point ? demande Liam. On a vu qu'une vieille photographie d'eux dans _La Gazette_, ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement aimables, mais comme tout Auror je dirais...

\- Des interrogations tous les jours ! soupire-t-il. Voire plusieurs fois par jour, s'ils n'étaient pas satisfaits. Leurs regards n'avaient rien de bienveillant et ils ont quand même voulu me faire croire que je n'ai jamais été désiré par mes parents, que ça ne servait à rien d'être loyal à un père qui ne m'aime pas.

Le silence de Mimi est frappant. La jeune fille a contracté ses poings.

\- N'importe qui voit comment tes parents sont avec toi et ils savent... Ils t'aiment, Scorpius, insiste son ami.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais remis ça en doute !

\- Je le dis au cas où.

Liam lui lance un regard entendu. Et Scorpius est reconnaissant que son ami le connaisse aussi bien.

\- C'est quand même incroyable cette histoire, renchérit Mimi. Il n'y a aucun doute pour nous que ton père est innocent. Ce qui veut dire que dans ce cas, le Ministère trempe sûrement dans des stratagèmes assez douteux.

Ses paroles lui rappellent une conversation bien récente, celles écoutées avec les Oreilles à rallonge d'Albus. Ce sont exactement les propos d'Harry Potter, ses doutes personnels sur l'affaire en question. Scorpius déglutit.

Le train se met doucement en route et chacun porte un instant son attention sur la fenêtre. Le moment du départ est toujours assez unique. A ce moment précis, Scorpius est autant angoissé que soulagé de retourner à Poudlard. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, mais sa solitude ne lui pèse plus autant. Il est bien accompagné, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il sourit un instant et Mimi se retourne vers lui.

\- Bon, je vais nous chercher nos réserves habituelles et tu nous racontes tout. Ce n'est pas le temps qui manquera, cette fois !

Il hoche la tête.

\- Seulement si tu m'offres les patacitrouilles.

Face à son minois de chien battu, la jeune fille éclate de rire. Liam secoue la tête et ajoute sa commande à la sienne. Les deux garçons comblent ce qu'il manque de mornilles à leur amie et cette dernière sort du compartiment pour monter vers l'avant du train.

\- J'avais oublié combien elle est énergique.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! Tu verras quand on sera de retour. Elle ne compte laisser personne impuni, dit-il. Bon ceci dit, tu me donnes un ordre et j'y réponds aussi. Mais Mimi ne rigole pas du tout avec ce qu'il se passe.

Scorpius ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans ces deux-là. Honnêtement, ils sont arrivés dans sa vie à un moment improbable et ils se sont armés de courage et d'obstination pour rester. Il n'est jamais facile de se rapprocher de lui, et tôt ou tard il a fini par s'ouvrir à eux sans filtre. Maintenant, les deux Serpentards lui donnent toujours l'impression de se sentir chez lui quand il se tient près d'eux.

Un rire attire son attention et il tourne machinalement la tête vers le couloir.

Il découvre Rose Weasley qui a du mal à calmer un fou rire avec ses amies. Cependant, c'est Albus qui attire aussitôt son regard. Il se tient derrière elles avec un septième année de Poufsouffle. Le garçon porte déjà son uniforme de Préfet-en-Chef et suit machinalement le mouvement, les mains dans les poches. Il n'a pas l'air vraiment là, comme s'il venait de passer une nuit épouvantable.

Les compartiments déjà occupés ont l'air de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

Leurs regards se verrouillent accidentellement et la surprise se succède sur les traits du Gryffondor.

C'est étrange de constater qu'ils ne s'ignorent plus. Scorpius a bien du mal à détourner le regard en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu –ce qu'il a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Même Albus semble avoir cette minuscule hésitation avant de le saluer d'un hochement de tête discret auquel Scorpius répond.

Leurs quotidiens sont entrés en collision et ils ne savent plus qu'elle est la marche à suivre. Le geste ne semble pas tout à fait naturel encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Liam hausse un sourcil amusé.

\- Depuis quand Potter et toi vivez dans la même dimension de ce monde exactement ?

Scorpius le fusille du regard.

\- C'est son père qui a repris l'enquête, avoue-t-il en un murmure, conscient que l'information n'a pas encore été diffusé à la presse. Et, une chose en entraîne une autre, voilà, tu vois.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas, non ! Ne parle pas en énigme sinon mon imagine fertile va s'activer.

\- Liam.

\- Attends, es-tu en train de me dire que vous vous êtes vus pendant les vacances ?

\- Je vais attendre Mimi pour tout vous expliquer.

Comme si le destin prenait un malin plaisir à le voir patauger dans son embarras, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Nous expliquer quoi ?

Ses trouvailles virevoltent au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'elle dévisage ses amis. Liam sourit d'un air conspirateur et Scorpius soupire déjà. Il lève une main pour attraper les mini-patacitrouilles en suspension ainsi que la tasse de chocolat chaud qui lui est réservé. Liam s'empare d'une chocogrenouille et du café, tandis que le thé et les croissants sont pour Mimi.

\- Alors ?

\- Scorpius et Potter sont _quelque chose._

La bouche de Mimi s'ouvre en grand mais Scorpius lui coupe la parole avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

\- Liam a très mal compris.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop vague... plaisante-t-il avant de dire plus sérieusement : ils se sont salués, Mimi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Wow.

\- Et ils se sont vus pendant les vacances.

\- Ha ha. Non attends... C'est vrai ?

Scorpius n'arrive plus à les arrêter. Il est vrai que lui-même a du mal avec la disparition de cette ligne bien tracée entre lui et Albus, celle qui permet de tenir bien éloignée leurs deux vies si différentes. Mais les plaisanteries de Liam et Mimi lui font dire que quelque chose lui échappe complètement. Ils finissent heureusement par cesser, non sans un sourire malicieux et Mimi se lance enfin :

\- Alors, que voulais-tu nous expliquer ?

\- Que son père, Harry Potter, a repris l'affaire justement.

Et il raconte tout, ou presque.

* * *

Un nœud lui contracte l'estomac quand il se mêle au chahut qui règne dans le Grand Hall. Ses amis se sont répartis de chaque côté de lui, comme pour marquer leur territoire et Scorpius arrive à sentir qu'ils sont tout aussi tendus que lui.

Après avoir relaté tout ce qu'il sait à propose de l'affaire, d'Albus Potter, et des nouveaux Aurors sur le dossier, les trois amis ont bel et bien évoqué l'idée que certains Gryffondors n'ont pas dû chômer pendant les vacances. Ils les attendent au tournant, prêt à répliquer s'il le faut. Mais l'idée n'est pas tant de savoir s'ils vont tenter quelque chose contre lui, mais plutôt de savoir _quoi_.

Scorpius avance jusqu'à la Grande Salle dans un état second. Son cœur palpite dangereusement et c'est bien la première fois qu'il est aussi nerveux de revenir à Poudlard.

Au moins, les Serpentards ne l'accueillent pas avec des regards mauvais. Ses camarades l'encouragent en le saluant plus que d'ordinaire, offrant parfois des tapes sur l'épaule ou lui souhaitant un bon retour. Les regards pleins de mépris qu'ils posent machinalement sur les autres tables ne lui échappent cependant pas. Il ne tarde pas à remarquer qu'il n'est pas le seul à être parcouru d'une certaine appréhension. Ce sentiment est partagé par toutes les tables, palpable un peu partout dans la pièce, comme une bombe à retardement dont chaque élève a conscience.

Les yeux de Scorpius rencontrent une nouvelle fois ceux d'Albus quand il s'assoit. Le Gryffondor est assis presque exactement à l'opposé de lui. Cette fois, il détourne l'attention, ennuyé de découvrir quelle maison se tient en face de la sienne pour le banquet.

\- Je ne le sens pas, marmonne-t-il.

Ses amis ne cherchent même pas à nier. Le ressenti est plombant et les œillades s'échangent entre les tables. Quelque chose se trame, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Ou peut-être s'agit-il d'un élan de paranoïa ?

Les élèves continuent d'arriver par vagues, puis la directrice entame un court discours pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée et un bon mois de novembre à tous. Les plats commencent à apparaître sur les tables et un morceau de musique s'enclenche en fond sonore. Tout semble normal, mais il n'y a aucune place pour le soulagement. La clique de Potter ne s'est toujours pas fait entendre. Il aimerait croire qu'ils ne frapperont pas aujourd'hui, toutefois ce n'est pas possible.

Mimi a pris place face à lui et Liam à sa droite. La jeune femme lui sert un peu de pommes de terre, Liam un peu de poulet, et lui-même se verse un grand bol de soupe. Être couvé ne lui semble pour une fois pas étouffant.

Toutefois ni Liam ni Mimi ne peut prévenir ce qui vient ensuite.

Même Scorpius se retrouve figé sur son siège par la vision qui prend forme devant lui. Alors qu'il trempe à peine sa cuillère dans son bol, sa soupe se métamorphose peu à peu en une substance difforme qui ne cesse de grandir jusqu'à former un Détraqueur encore plus hideux que les vrais. Des bulles s'échappent de son corps verdâtres et soudain il se penche vers lui comme pour avaler son âme.

Sauf que c'est un cri sur-humain, imprégné de magie, qui retentit sur lui.

_« Crève ! » _

Des rires familiers commencent à monter après que le bol ait explosé au visage de Scorpius et que celui-ci manque de perdre l'équilibre sous l'impact. Il réalise que Liam retient sa chute d'un sortilège et que Mimi s'est déjà levée, baguette tendue vers la table des Gryffondors. Le tout a pris une seconde, deux maximum, et pourtant l'humiliation a duré une éternité pour lui.

Liam l'aide à se rasseoir tandis que son visage affiche une colère jamais vu auparavant. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de si expressif et le voir aussi furieux retourne l'estomac de Scorpius.

Les sons l'ont déserté. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se produire, il a du mal à entendre le brouhaha autour de lui. Il peut deviner sans peine qu'il y a des rires et des insultes avec les visages de ses camarades. Toutefois, c'est la fin de la phrase de McGonagall qui lui fait réaliser qu'il a totalement perdu son ouïe pendant l'espace d'un instant.

\- ... coupables se désistent maintenant ! lance-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante, réduisant la Grande Salle à un silence de mort. Je ne tolérerai aucun harcèlement dans l'enceinte de cette école et toute action de cette envergure sera sévèrement puni. J'espère bien me faire comprendre de chacun d'entre vous.

\- Tout le monde sait de qui il s'agit ! lance un Serpentard de la même année que Scorpius.

D'autres voix se mêlent ensuite à la sienne. Le jeune Malfoy soupire et essuie son visage à l'aide de sa serviette. Il n'a rien à dire. Que dire à part rendre les choses encore plus compliquées ? Il ne comprend tout simplement pas comment une affaire qui ne regarde personne dans l'enceinte de cette école a pu prendre des proportions aussi énormes. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les Gryffondors redoublent de méchanceté à son égard à chaque année. Ne sont-ils pas sensés prendre en maturité comme tout le monde ?

Liam pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Assez ! s'écrit la directrice. Des mesures strictes vont devoir être prises si chacun se comporte ainsi. Il n'y aucune fierté à tirer de cette école si une partie de mes élèves agissent avec autant d'impunité.

Scorpius relève la tête. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se posent sur Albus Potter qui lui a pourtant promis de tenir à l'œil ses camarades. Toutefois, ce dernier a l'air de fulminer. La main de Rose semble le retenir mais le garçon a les yeux rivés sur les trois personnes que tout le monde soupçonne activement.

Ed Crivey, Bertie MacMillan et Lewis Thomas.

McGonagall ne finit pas sa tirade, Albus s'extirpe de la prise de sa cousine et pointe discrètement sa baguette sur les trois compères qui se retiennent de rire comme si les mots de la directrice ne les interpelaient pas. Une main invisible les bouscule et les trois Gryffondors sortent de la rangée en poussant un cri de surprise. Le regard de leurs professeurs se tournent aussitôt vers eux, ainsi que les autres tables.

Albus en profite que l'attention soit portée sur eux et que la directrice fasse de leur punition un exemple pour se faufiler jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Liam et lui se jaugent d'un regard sévère, puis Potter lui fait signe de sortir de là. Ses lèvres sont tellement pincées que Scorpius n'est pas surpris de le voir garder le silence.

Il le suit sans hésitation. Scorpius a besoin de sortir de la Grande Salle et de son atmosphère devenue pesante, quelle que soit son excuse ou la personne qui le lui propose. Il est d'ailleurs soulagé d'avoir vu le Gryffondor prendre les rênes. Cette démonstration efface un peu plus les préjugés qu'il a contre lui. Jeter en pâture ses camarades est pour lui un bon exemple de loyauté et, comme s'il avait besoin de ce genre de preuves pour lui faire confiance, Scorpius se sent un poil plus léger en sa compagnie.

\- Je vais les tuer, je te jure, je vais les tuer... marmonne Albus Potter.

Scorpius réalise qu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie, surprenant la jeune infirmière qui est en train de dîner tranquillement à son bureau, le nez dans ses registres. Ce n'est pas la destination qu'il aurait choisi mais en sentant la brûlure de la soupe se réveiller, il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal. De plus, Miss Morton et lui se connaissent assez bien. Elle délaisse d'ailleurs rapidement ses dossiers pour venir à sa rencontre.

Son visage doit être déjà marqué par quelques rougeurs car l'infirmière n'hésite pas entre lui et Albus. Elle l'examine brièvement avant de montrer un des lit du menton.

\- Je te jure, Scorpius, je vais les tuer, rage encore le jeune Gryffondor en l'accompagnant.

\- Ça va.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Ils t'ont dit de crever !

\- Pardon ? s'exclame la jeune femme en revenant avec un flacon.

Son regard passe du Préfet-en-Chef au Serpentard, attendant des explications qui ne viennent pas. Cependant, Miss Morton a l'habitude des visites de Scorpius. C'est ici qu'il se rend quand son anxiété fait des siennes. Elle connaît ses insomnies, ses angoisses, ce qui l'agite et les rumeurs qui le concernent et qu'il subit. C'est une des rares personnes à qui il peut parler librement.

\- C'est nouveau ? dit-elle. Depuis quand ça a pris une telle ampleur exactement ? J'espère, Scorpius, que tu as conscience qu'ils ont tort. Il faut que tu en parles à d'autres personnes, au professeur McGonagall surtout. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis bloquée par le serment de ma profession... Mais j'ai l'impression que tu le sais déjà, conclut-elle en s'adoucissant. C'est pour ça que tu me parles, non ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude, gronde-t-il.

Ce n'est pas le cas mais il n'a pas envie d'avouer que les mots l'ont effectivement heurté. Bien plus que l'humiliation. Le trio de l'enfer souhaiterait vraiment que Scorpius disparaisse ? Mais qu'a-t-il fait, bon sang ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose non plus, renchérit Potter. Et j'ai comme l'impression que si je parle à ta place, tu vas m'en vouloir.

Scorpius est surpris de découvrir que Albus a parfaitement raison. Il le maudirait sur plusieurs générations.

\- Je ne peux que les garder à l'œil et leur enlever des points, et c'est ridicule. Je ne savais pas... jusqu'à il y a peu... qu'ils étaient comme ça. Je te donne ma paroles qu'ils ne sont pas mes amis et qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

\- Arrête. Ça va, je te dis.

Les yeux d'Albus rencontrent les siens et Scorpius prend conscience que l'on finit par s'habituer de croiser son regard. Il est d'avantage troublé par la rage qu'il peut lire en lui et qui assombrit dangereusement ce qu'il dégage. Albus Potter n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut énerver.

\- Ils me dégoûtent, tranche-t-il.

\- Bienvenue au club, il te suffira de recevoir ton petit blason auprès de Mimi et de Liam.

\- Scorpius...

L'infirmière pose une main sur l'épaule d'Albus et lui sourit.

\- Tu peux aussi rejoindre mon club, dit-elle, celui des gens exaspérés par les techniques d'évitement de ton ami ici présent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, reprend le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor ne le quitte pas un instant des yeux, son esprit en proie à une longue réflexion dont lui seul a le secret. Il observe les brûlures de Scorpius qui l'élancent chaque fois que Miss Morton applique le contenu du flacon dessus. Sa grimace ne lui échappe pas. Et ses mains qu'il triture nerveusement, et qui témoignent que la situation le touche plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer tout haut, non plus.

\- D'accord, et je signe où exactement ? demande Albus.

* * *

**Et voilà. Merci de m'avoir lue !**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu aussi.

C'est une atmosphère différente de mes habituelles fictions aussi. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'aborder des sujets qui me tiennent à cœur quand même (harcèlement, anxiété) avec l'un de mes personnages favoris.

Je vous fais des bisous et j'espère vous voir au chapitre suivant !

**Slyth.**


	4. Les graines de l'amitié

**Hello !**

J'ai eu une énorme période écriture pendant le confinement, que j'ai _usé, usé, usé_... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille et me laisse en plein milieu de mes chapitres (ici et sur _Il y a ton sourire_). Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'ai essayé par la suite de m'y replonger par la suite !

Sans succès jusqu'à il y a peu et c'est un **nouveau chapitre sur _All is found_** que je vous offre !

Un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas spécialement des choses qui font avancer l'histoire mais la relation entre Albus et Scorpius évolue et j'aime beaucoup écrire ça !

**Merci beaucoup à tous** pour vos belles reviews et **j'espère que cette suite vous plaira** aussi :)

* * *

**ALL IS FOUND**

**Chapitre 03 : Les graines de l'amitié.**

* * *

Scorpius soutient le regard acéré du professeur McGonagall, les doigts resserrés sur la tasse de thé qu'il a pris par politesse. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile de paraître aussi déterminé face à quelqu'un d'encore plus impassible que lui. Il n'a pas l'option de nier puisqu'il sait très bien qu'elle est maintenant au courant. Le silence est tenace et inconfortable mais une chose est certaine : il n'a aucune envie de s'épancher auprès de la directrice sur le harcèlement qu'il a subi.

Ces derniers jours, il a pu constater que la réaction d'Albus a amélioré son quotidien et pour l'instant, ça lui suffit. Le trio de Gryffondors est resté plutôt loin de lui et Scorpius en profite, espérant secrètement que le vent a tourné pour de bon même s'il se doute que ce n'est que de courte durée. Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas prêt à en parler avec un adulte.

\- Mr Thomas, Mr Crivey et Miss MacMillan ont tous les trois écopé d'une détention sur l'année et leurs parents ont été prévenu. Ce qu'ils ont fait est très grave, Scorpius, et je sais que vous en avez conscience. D'autres sanctions plus sévères pourraient être prises afin que vous puissiez réussir votre année, vous savez.

\- Vous voulez parler de renvoi ? déglutit le jeune garçon.

La directrice acquiesce.

L'idée est franchement tentante, surtout quand il a toujours pensé les trois Gryffondors seraient à l'abri de n'importe quelle remontrance. Toutefois, que se passerait-il si Scorpius est responsable de leur renvoi ? Comment réagiraient les autres élèves et les parents des concernés ? Le Serpentard n'est pas dupe, ce ne sont que des ennuis en perspective.

\- Scorpius, ce n'est pas votre faute s'ils se montrent cruels avec vous. A l'avenir, nous allons garder l'œil sur eux, mais nous avons besoin de votre coopération au sujet de ce que nous ne pouvons voir dans les couloirs. Nous ne pouvons pas vous protéger si vous êtes le seul à connaître l'ampleur de leurs actes.

Il secoue la tête et McGonagall soupire lentement.

\- Je vois.

La sorcière prend une gorgée de son thé sans le quitter des yeux. Son regard est plus résigné que réellement sévère.

\- Je comprends.

\- Puis-je y aller ?

Scorpius n'attend presque pas le feu vert, il repose aussi doucement que possible la tasse sur la petite assiette prévue à cet effet et se lève. Il garde sa posture bien droite pendant que la directrice semble mesurer le pour et le contre, l'analysant de manière si précise que le garçon a l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Il en est sûrement un, d'ailleurs.

Elle finit par lui montrer la porte, dépassée par son silence obstiné.

\- N'oubliez pas que la porte du bureau reste ouverte si vous changez d'avis. Vous pouvez également m'envoyer un hibou à toute heure.

Le Serpentard quitte les lieux non sans un regret. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait voir Ed, Bertie et Lewis être renvoyés chez eux avec leurs hiboux, leurs valises et leurs manuels scolaires, tandis que lui continue son année. Mais en étant honnête, si ce sont les trois personnes qui lui posent le plus problème dans l'école, il y a également ceux qui les soutiennent discrètement et qui rient à leurs blagues douteuses. Et ceux-là risquent malheureusement de mal réagir si leurs camarades sont renvoyés.

Soupirant, Scorpius prend machinalement la direction de la volière. Il passe les couloirs vides que le dimanche matin révèle. Tout le monde dort encore à cette heure-là et c'est un soulagement pour lui. Ce n'est que par pur hasard que le jeune homme a croisé McGonagall qui revenait d'une ronde nocturne et que celle-ci a tenu à avoir une petite discussion dans son bureau. Après tout, il est si tôt que le petit-déjeuner n'est même pas encore servi dans la Grande Salle.

La cour de l'école est encore calme, froide et humide sous son pas rapide. La lumière de l'aube commence à peine à envelopper les lieux, réchauffant l'extérieur et annonçant une journée de soleil. Le jeune Malfoy respire à plein poumon, dégustant l'air frais du matin. Loin du brouhaha de fond de l'école, des rires et des cris, c'est ainsi qu'il se sent le mieux.

Mimi se moquerait gentiment de lui si elle était là. Elle aime lui rappeler que la solitude n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux et qu'il n'y a aucune mal à l'avouer. Et c'est vrai. Quelque fois. Il est reconnaissant et apaisé aux côtés de ses amis et de sa famille, toutefois rien ne vaut ce genre de moment où le monde est encore endormi et où il peut apprécier le silence aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Arrivé dans la volière, Scorpius sifflote pour attirer l'attention de son hibou.

Il s'y prend à trois fois avant de réveiller le grand-duc endormi à la place la plus confortable de la volière. Celui-ci ouvre un œil indigné sur sa personne et décide de prendre son temps avant de descendre. Son plumage avant, Scorpius après. C'est un animal soigné... et boudeur, aussi, mais le garçon sait que son oiseau le rejoindra. Cela lui donne pile poil le temps d'écrire une lettre rapide à l'intention de sa mère.

Depuis que Astoria a eu la possibilité de voir son père, il n'a reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part. Soit les lettres d'Astoria se perdent encore miraculeusement en route ou bien elle ne lui écrit pas pour des raisons qu'il ignore. Ce qui n'empêche pas Scorpius de s'inquiéter et d'envoyer une lettre chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Il a conscience d'avoir l'air anxieux mais Scorpius n'aime pas être mis sur la touche.

Pire, ce silence lui pèse. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne veut pas lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ne _peut pas_ lui dire ?

Eli lui mordille l'épaule quand il daigne enfin se poser à sa hauteur. D'un air absent, Scorpius lui donne quelques friandises. Ce n'est vraiment qu'en regardant le hibou prendre son envol qu'il semble réaliser que sa lettre est partie. L'oiseau se confond de plus en plus avec les arbres de la Forêt Interdite et la vue l'apaise. Il se répète qu'il ne peut rien contrôler, qu'il ne peut pas agir sur l'univers et le temps qui s'écoule. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, calquant son calme sur celui qui l'entoure.

\- Salut. Je dérange ?

La voix d'Albus ne le surprend pas tant que ça, comme si elle entrait parfaitement en collision avec ses maigres exercices de relaxation. Il se retourne pour le voir enveloppé jusqu'au cou dans sa cape et son écharpe, et laisse échapper un petit sourire à le voir aussi frileux.

\- Non, non. Tu es bien matinal, relève seulement Scorpius avant de reporter son regard sur la forêt.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles alors il n'est jamais trop tôt pour embêter mon père.

Le rire de Potter est léger et presque contagieux. Scorpius lui fait naturellement de la place quand son camarade vient se poser à ses côtés près de la fenêtre, sa chouette déjà sur le qui-vive en battant furieusement des ailes.

\- Tout va bien ? demande Albus.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de ma mère non plus, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément grave, ils sont sûrement en train de chercher comment contourner les interdits autour de l'affaire pour nous en parler. On peut toujours leur écrire en attendant. Allez Lizzie, vole, fais-toi discrète surtout.

La chouette hulule comme si elle comprenait et prend la suite du hibou de Scorpius.

\- Contourner les interdits ? demande Scorpius sans quitter l'oiseau des yeux.

\- Ouais. Je suis rôdé en fait, c'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois, explique Albus. Quand tu as un père et un oncle qui sont non seulement Aurors mais également meilleurs amis, on entend beaucoup parler de leurs enquêtes à la maison. En terme codés, en gestes et en mimes parfois aussi -et laisse-moi te dire que c'est complètement ridicule. Et puis comme Maman ou Hermione les conseillent en permanence...

\- Au moins, tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses.

\- Parfois, c'est chiant. James, Rose et moi aimerions y échapper... L'ambiance peut être lourde quand ils s'y mettent tous. Lil' s'en fiche, elle. Ces histoires la passionnent... Je ne sais pas comment. Peut-être qu'elle veut être Auror aussi plus tard.

\- Pas toi ?

Albus grimace en secouant la tête. Depuis que ce dernier a pris sa défense de manière aussi visible à la rentrée, Scorpius se sent nettement plus à l'aise en sa compagnie. Albus fait la conversation et Scorpius l'écoute sans être aussi gêné qu'avant. Bien que le jeune garçon ne comprend pas pourquoi le Gryffondor a tenté une approche, il a finalement décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Et parfois, les choses sont si normales entre eux que Scorpius laisse échapper le fond de ses pensées à son tour et les discussions se bloquent moins. Les soirées en silence à la bibliothèque ont toutefois peu changé, mais ils ont appris à se fréquenter un peu dans les couloirs, à la fin des cours, entre deux activités. Rien de transcendant mais l'enquête les lie, c'est certain.

Le silence qui s'étire n'est pas inconfortable ce matin et Scorpius réalise aussi que leurs épaules s'effleurent par moment à travers l'étroite fenêtre par laquelle ils sont penchés. Le contact ne le dérange étrangement pas le moindre du monde. Au contraire, il est attentif à la présence d'Albus et le regard de celui-ci qui se perd sur l'horizon. Le temps se suspend une nouvelle fois, le temps d'un lever de soleil qui les absorbe tous les deux.

Scorpius ne pense plus de manière aussi binaire que « Un Malfoy et un Potter qui traînent ensemble, ça n'a vraiment rien de naturel » et sur l'instant, c'est le vide dans son esprit. Il se prépare lentement à affronter une nouvelle journée sans réponse, puisant sa force dans le bras de son camarade contre le sien, sa force et sa volonté tranquille, celle que lui n'a pas vraiment, ainsi que la lumière chaleureuse du soleil. Il soupire de contentement et s'écarte, prenant appui sur le mur.

Albus semble émerger aussi en souriant. Puis son estomac gronde et Scorpius ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Hey ! Je suis une personne normalement constituée, j'ai la dalle, s'insurge faussement Albus en lui donnant un coup de coude. Attends... est-ce enfin un rire que j'entends ?

\- _Enfin_ ?

\- Ben oui. Ta tête de nœud ne m'a pas râlé dessus depuis un moment, c'est un succès en soi mais un _rire_ ? Je suis chanceux !

\- A ce point...

Scorpius lève les yeux au ciel mais le sourire sur ses lèvres le trahit.

\- C'est un rire plutôt mignon, en plus.

\- Oh la la...

Potter serait-il en train de flirter avec lui ? Scorpius laisse Albus seul sur le bord de la fenêtre pour lui cacher la rougeur de ses joues car il est certain à cent pour cent d'avoir tourné grenade, lui et sa peau pâle...

\- Ah, je sais. Un Malfoy ne doit surtout pas montrer son rire à n'importe qui, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

Il hésite une seconde puis se tourne vers lui. Scorpius se fait sûrement des idées. C'est ainsi que le Gryffondor se comporte en vérité avec tout le monde : ouvert, détendu, extraverti, la plaisanterie toujours facile et agréable. Parfois flatteuse. C'est simplement la première fois qu'Albus lui montre cette facette de lui-même quand ils sont en tête à tête. Parce que Scorpius le lui permet enfin en relâchant sa garde.

Ils se toisent en souriant lors d'une seconde de flottement. Albus n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se tient contre le fenêtre un sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches. L'assurance qu'il affiche donnerait presque à Scorpius l'envie de retourner derrière sa carapace.

Car la vérité, c'est que son assurance le rend particulièrement mignon. Et ça, c'est très, mais alors très, très, énervant.

Sans parler que Scorpius n'avait jamais porté attention aux détails du visage du garçon jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ses yeux ne voient plus que les fossettes qui ornent les joues d'Albus. Et les fossettes... ce sont un peu son péché mignon.

\- Et tu dis que tu as faim ? fait-il pour s'en distraire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu campes encore là ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du déjeuner et... je crois que je suis bien là.

\- On pourrait aller dans les cuisines ?

Scorpius réalise son erreur en incluant Albus dans son emploi du temps. Le visage du Gryffondor se fend d'un sourire et celui-ci lui emboîte aussitôt le pas.

\- _Merlin_, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le proposer.

Scorpius a une brève arrière pensée pour Liam et Mimi qui se demanderont sûrement où leur ami a disparu pour le petit déjeuner mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que Albus le _kidnappe_ sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

* * *

Ce serait mentir si Scorpius disait ne pas regarder l'horloge murale de la bibliothèque toutes les cinq minutes. La soirée a commencé comme d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme a étalé ses devoirs sur la table dès la fin des cours et s'est penché sur son travail. Seulement, en deux heures qu'il se tient là, Albus Potter n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez.

Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus grand monde dans la bibliothèque à part quelques retardataires et la bibliothécaire occupé à trier ses dernières arrivées, il se sent stupide.

Voilà exactement pourquoi Scorpius Malfoy déteste les routines qui s'installent tranquillement sans qu'il puisse avoir son mot à dire. Quand celles-ci cessent, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume. Le jeune garçon n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'absence soudaine d'Albus. Ce n'est pas comme si on venait de lui enlever un poids des épaules, mais on lui a définitivement enlevé quelque chose et ce n'est pas une sensation très agréable.

Entendre le Gryffondor griffonner ses parchemins remplis d'illustrations est devenu un bruit de fond si plaisant que le silence n'a plus la même saveur.

Il est dix-neuf heures trente quand Scorpius décide de remballer ses affaires. N'ayant décidément pas envie de paraître plus désespéré qu'il ne l'est, ou même d'avouer qu'il est désespéré, il prend le chemin de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis. Et sans qu'il s'y attende -ou presque peu, c'est à ce moment là que l'absent fait son apparition en le rattrapant.

\- Scorpius, attends !

Le Serpentard ralentit le pas pour permettre à son camarade de le rattraper mais ne s'arrête pas en bon chemin. Il hoche la tête pour le saluer.

\- J'ai des nouvelles ! Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter de marcher cinq minutes ?

Scorpius remarque alors qu'Albus est essoufflé quand celui-ci se plante devant lui et s'arrête en se tenant les côtes.

\- Alors, comme ça on est sportif ? plaisante le Serpentard.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir dévaler tous ces escaliers sans échauffement, moi ! Laisse-moi deux minutes, réplique-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. On ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps.

\- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu veux.

Le Gryffondor sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste besoin que tu me suives.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance aux inconnus, ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont dit, ricane Scorpius avant de reprendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

D'accord, il est un peu rancunier. Quelle que soit la bonne raison d'Albus et les nouvelles qui l'ont poussé à courir jusqu'ici, Scorpius aurait aimé être prévenu.

\- Même si je te disais que ta mère souhaite justement te parler ? Écoute, je suis désolé si je ne suis pas venu aujourd'hui mais j'ai une bonne raison, ok ?

Là, Scorpius s'arrête pour de bon.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, précise Albus en voyant l'étonnement sincère sur son visage.

\- Ma mère ? Tu es sûr ? Comment pourrais-tu...

\- Scorpius, coupe-t-il. Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises ! Promis, je ne vais ni te manger ni te séquestrer quelque part. Et oui, il s'agit bien de ta mère.

\- Ha ha.

\- Es-tu de mauvaise humeur parce que je t'ai posé un lapin ?

\- Qui a dit que j'étais de mauvaise humeur ?

Le visage d'Albus s'adoucit.

\- Je commence à déchiffrer les plis soucieux de ton visage.

Scorpius passe instinctivement une main sur son front avant de capituler.

Ce n'est pas un nouveau kidnapping ? Mais bien sûr... C'est pourtant ce qui expliquerait au mieux pourquoi il décide de le suivre.

Albus l'emmène sans tarder jusqu'aux appartement privés des Préfets-en-Chefs tout en pressant le pas et en débitant des choses auxquelles il ne pige pas grand-chose. L'univers de Potter n'est décidément pas comme le sien. Ce n'est pas dans son monde que l'on parle de feux de cheminée qui permettent des communications secrètes. Et pourtant la magie, ça le connaît.

\- Ne fais pas attention au bordel, préviens Albus avant de donner le mot de passe au tableau devant lequel ils s'arrêtent.

Scorpius est cependant plus surpris par la forme circulaire de la pièce dans laquelle il entre pour la première fois. Les couleurs sont neutres, sans inclinaison particulière vers une maison ou une autre de Poudlard. Des poutres apparentes donnent un charme fou à la pièce et se marient à la perfection avec les bibliothèques que le Serpentard repère directement.

Les lieux ont l'air désert malgré le bazar environnant. Puis une tête émerge du seul canapé de la pièce en entendant leurs pas se frayer un chemin.

\- Déjà de retour ?

\- Tu peux garder le canapé pour aujourd'hui, anticipe Albus en croisant le regard d'Evy Mortinssen, son homologue féminin. On va dans ma chambre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas demander en échange encore ? demande Evy en plissant les yeux avant de s'adoucir en voyant Scorpius. Oh salut ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Salut.

\- Je te préviens, Potter, je ne te laisserai pas copier mes devoirs parce que tu as forcé sur les entraînements de Quidditch !

Albus lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il entraîne Scorpius jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

\- C'est pire que de vivre avec ma sœur, sérieux, soupire le Gryffondor. Elle est bordélique... et c'est rare que je me mette à copier ses devoirs, je t'assure. Très rare.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

Ils échangent un sourire et Albus dispose deux oreillers devant la cheminée. Scorpius le rejoint sans même qu'on l'invite.

Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'il se retrouverait en tête à tête avec Albus Potter dans sa chambre, il aurait ri. Même si ce n'est qu'un camarade et qu'ils sont tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le sol, Scorpius ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé d'être dans sa chambre.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, dit son camarade en regardant l'heure sur son réveil. Ils m'ont donné trente minutes pour venir te chercher et c'est le temps qu'on a mis pour revenir.

\- J'ai encore tes Oreilles, au fait.

\- Hein ?

Scorpius rit face au visage surpris de son camarade.

\- Les Oreilles à rallonge que tu as laissées chez moi. Elles sont quelque part dans ma valise.

\- Ah ! Tu peux les jeter, elles doivent être fichues... J'ai demandé à George de m'en expédier des nouvelles, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Ils sont coupés par le feu de cheminée qui laisse échapper une quinte de toux discrète mais quand Scorpius le regarde, il n'y a rien d'anormal.

\- La connexion doit être en train de se faire, il faut attendre pour que ce soit stable. Tu as déjà fait ça ?

\- Jamais.

\- C'est une méthode de communication oubliée mais très pratique pour passer inaperçu. Bon, on n'entend pas toujours très bien, mais il y a pire.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'Evy rentre comme ça ?

\- Nos chambres sont insonorisées et on ne peut pas entrer chez l'autre sans son consentement. Honnêtement, elle ne vient _jamais_.

Scorpius reporte son attention sur la cheminée. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent il a l'impression que les flammes se réduisent jusqu'à ne former qu'un reste de braises rouges. Puis les braises bougent presque indiciblement jusqu'à former l'ombre d'un visage.

\- Al ? fait la voix d'Harry Potter. Est-ce que tu me reçois ?

\- Oui, je suis de retour avec Scorpius. Il ne capte pas beaucoup comment ça marche, ceci dit.

Le visage dans les braises a l'air de sourire.

\- C'est de famille. Astoria est tout aussi déboussolée.

Scorpius braque son regard vers Albus.

\- Et est-ce que tu pourrais lui laisser la place ? demande Albus. C'est qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui est assez impatient...

\- Pas de soucis. Sachez que Ron et Ginny sont présents aussi donc Scorpius, ne dis rien que tu n'aimerais pas que l'on entende. Simple précaution, la première fois que Albus...

\- Papa !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupe Scorpius à son tour. Il n'y a rien que je souhaite dire en face d'Albus déjà en temps normal, alors je saurais mesurer mes mots.

Il entend un rire féminin en fond qui semble être celui de Ginny tandis que les yeux d'Albus se braquent sur lui. Scorpius est incapable de déchiffrer ce regard-là, mais il ressent comme une déception intense de la part de son camarade.

\- D'accord, je te mets en connexion avec ta mère. Un instant, prévient Harry Potter. Mets-toi bien en face du feu pour qu'elle puisse voir un peu ton visage et parle distinctement, c'est tout.

Albus se décale pour que Scorpius puisse prendre sa place.

Le jeune homme se sent un peu gauche, là, sous le regard d'Albus à observer des braises de cheminées comme si elles contenaient tout l'or du monde. N'est-ce pas une situation totalement bizarre ? N'y a-t-il pas mieux à faire dans la chambre d'un garçon ?

Les joues de Scorpius rougissent et il jure dans sa tête. Et lui, n'a-t-il sérieusement pas mieux à penser ? Pourquoi aime-t-il tant se mettre tout seul dans l'embarras comme ça ? Heureusement que le Gryffondor ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées...

\- Scorpius, mon cœur ?

Sa tête se vide instantanément et il se rapproche un peu plus. Les braises bougent presque imperceptiblement mais au bout de quelques secondaires, c'est le visage d'Astoria qui se découpe dans les ombres ou du moins ce qu'il en reconnaît.

\- Oui ?

Il déteste son timbre craintif.

\- Comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre !

\- Moi aussi.

Scorpius se maudit d'entendre l'émotion dans sa voix. Il doit vraiment avoir l'air d'un gamin devant tout le monde. Il n'est pas du genre à manquer sa famille quand il est à Poudlard, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont... Ses épaules se dénouent presque aussitôt en entendant sa mère.

\- Tu as reçu mes lettres ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas te répondre... Ron et Harry m'ont dit que ce n'est plus un moyen très sûr pour nous en ce moment, malgré les dires du Ministère. Ce dernier contrôle les hiboux de certaines familles et les courriers avec certains expéditeurs sur le parchemin...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment ça certaines familles ? Il y a d'autres cas à Poudlard ? Et Pa, comment va-t-il ?

\- Draco va bien, mon chéri. Les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement pour lui.

Ce qui lui en dit peu et Scorpius n'aime pas trop ça malgré le ton avenant de sa mère. Son visage se ferme tandis qu'il peut sentir le regard d'Albus sur lui.

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il a briefé Albus avant que l'on se parle, Albus t'en dira plus, je pense. Mais il y a des choses que les Aurors ne peuvent pas dire, même à leurs enfants. Tu comprends ? Il y a des événements pas très clairs ces derniers temps et qui restent confidentiels. Et, surtout, ce sont des soucis d'adulte.

\- Mais ça nous touche ! Ça me regarde !

\- J'aimerais que tu te concentres sur tes études... J'ai reçu un hibou pas très rassurant du professeur McGonagall dont il faudra que l'on parle au passage. Mais sache que tu n'as pas besoin de m'envoyer du courrier tous les jours, l'enquête avance bien et c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Le jeune garçon a du mal avec cet élan d'optimisme qui vient pourtant de la personne la plus réaliste qu'il connaisse. Il contemple l'ovale du visage de sa mère dans les braises et tente d'imaginer les traits de son visage. Lui dit-elle tout cela en étant convaincue ?

Il comprend que même si elle tente avant tout de le rassurer, elle a confiance aux mains dans lesquelles est atterrie le dossier du Manoir Malfoy. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Albus et le Gryffondor lui sourit timidement.

La conversation finit par prendre un tour plus banal où Astoria lui demande des nouvelles de l'école, des cours, et de ses notes. Sa timidité s'évince pour lui faire un court résumé, notant au passage que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaite aborder le contenu de la lettre de McGonagall devant un public. Il lui parle même du prochain match de Quidditch qui approche alors qu'il préfère se terrer à la bibliothèque plutôt que de suivre des joueurs sur un balais sous le temps capricieux des Highlands.

Quand ils se trouve à court de choses à dire, Harry reprend la parole et Scorpius laisse tout naturellement sa place à Albus, lui faisant signe qu'il attend à l'extérieur.

Il a besoin de calme, mais a oublié Evy qui se trouve dans leur salle commune. La jeune fille lui adresse un regard d'une seconde avant de se tourner vers son livre. Pourtant, elle lui adresse deux-trois mots qui le fait rougir instantanément :

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Ah euh... non... Il a un truc de dernière minute à faire avant que l'on descende.

Il s'approche et ses yeux sont aussitôt attirés par la couverture du roman qu'elle a entamé. Il s'agit du dernier tome qu'il n'a toujours pas pu terminer, délaissé en plein milieu de sa lecture quand il a appris la terrible nouvelle. Il n'a toujours pas réussi à s'y replonger.

\- Tu aimes ? dit-il en se penchant naturellement au-dessus du canapé.

\- Ne le dis surtout pas à mon petit frère, répond Evy quand elle comprend qu'il parle de son livre. Je les lui pique ! Ce dernier tome est incroyable ? Tu l'as lu aussi ?

\- J'en suis un peu plus loin...

\- C'est qui ton personnage préféré ? Vic ou Ana ?

La porte de la chambre d'Albus finit par s'ouvrir sur ce dernier.

\- Ah ton copain est prêt.

\- Ce n'est pas mon... enfin, tu vois.

Le rire d'Evy réchauffe la pièce et Albus la dévisage amèrement.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de l'embêter, j'espère ?

\- Mais non !

\- Super, bon, on va dîner, Scorpius ?

Le jeune Malfoy hoche la tête, ignorant soigneusement le regard de la Préfète. Toutefois, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un coup d'œil interloqué quand elle lui murmure d'un ton plus doux que la normale :

\- Je trouve ça chouette que vous soyez amis.

* * *

Scorpius attend que le dîner soit terminé pour entraîner Liam et Mimi dans une salle secrète afin de leur débiter tout ce que Albus, et la conversation avec Astoria, lui a appris. Il leur raconte tout ce qu'il s'est produit, en prenant évidemment soin de ne pas préciser qu'il attendait désespérément à la bibliothèque quand sa journée a enfin pris un tournant intéressant.

Ses meilleurs amis gardent un silence religieux pendant qu'il leur apprend que le Ministère a intercepté de nouvelles activités illicites dans d'autres demeures sensées être sous scellé, que le contrôle semble avoir échappé aux Aurors, ou plutôt que beaucoup d'entre eux cherchent à fermer les yeux par peur de voir de sombres choses se reproduire de nouveau.

Il leur parle des autres familles dont les courriers seraient surveillés ou prêts à l'être dans un futur proche. Des noms ne leur sont pas inconnus, des noms de camarades. Certains parfois plus jeunes qu'eux comme la jeune Nott ou les jumeaux Zabini. La famille Parkinson également avec l'ancienne Préfet-en-Chef qui avait un béguin parfois imposant pour Liam. Scorpius a même grandi avec leurs parents dans le paysage.

Et des noms qui leur évoquent des souvenirs d'Histoire funeste ou certains Mangemorts encore derrière les barreaux. Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow, Yaxley, Avery et d'autres que Scorpius ne soupçonnait même pas avoir une famille ou une descendance...

\- Et ton père est toujours en prison, conclut Mimi d'un ton grave de colère. C'est toujours incompréhensible. Surtout que je suis certaine à plus de 200% qu'ils ont utilisé le sérum de vérité.

La question lui a déjà traversé la tête. Scorpius acquiesce sans pouvoir empêcher ses poings de se contracter.

\- Ils se disent qu'ils font sûrement bonne figure en le gardant, répond Liam. Ils rassurent la population.

\- Mais la population ne sait même pas réellement ce qu'il se passe...

\- Et à part le Manoir de ma famille, on n'a même pas entendu parler des autres lieux dans les journaux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était juste ! Je cherche une explication... Même si vraiment à part prouver qu'ils perdent les pédales et que la situation leur échappe totalement, ils ne foutent rien.

Scorpius s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche sans oser relever le regard vers ses amis. Il ne peut qu'être d'accord avec Liam sur les raisons pour lesquelles son père n'est toujours pas relâché et ça le rend dingue. Est-ce que c'est cela, la justice ? Est-ce que la majorité gens gobent aveuglément les idées et les décisions du gouvernement parce que ça les rassure ?

Son sang boue.

\- J'aimerais... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais mais...

Il n'arrive pas à formuler le fond de l'angoisse qui le ronge et Mimi qui devine les émotions qu'il a enfoui toute la soirée vient le prendre dans ses bras. Les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressent explose. Quelques larmes lui viennent aux yeux mais ce n'est pas de la tristesse, c'est un mélange de rage et d'écœurement.

Liam lui tapote timidement l'épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul, nous sommes là, dit-il.

\- Il y a aussi ta mère qui n'a que ton bien en tête, qui te protège mieux que quiconque.

\- Et apparemment de bons Aurors s'occupent de tout, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

\- Puis tu n'as pas n'importe quel Gryffondor de ton côté.

Scorpius laisse échapper un rire étouffé avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

\- 'Faites chier, marmonne-t-il en rigolant malgré lui.

\- Plus sérieusement, ton père sortira, il est innocent ! renchérit Liam. Puis personne n'est plus populaire que Harry Potter. S'il s'oppose au Ministère, les gens le suivront.

\- Oui mais il ne peut pas s'opposer comme ça, fait Scorpius en claquant des doigts. Ce serait trop facile. Et ça m'énerve ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ! Je les déteste..

\- Nous aussi, crois-nous.

Mimi dégage enfin le jeune Malfoy et s'assoit en tailleur à ses pieds.

\- Et chaque fois que tu te sentiras démuni, on sera là. Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler librement n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en croisant son regard. Pareil si tu as envie de péter les dents de ceux qui t'emmerdent ou si tu veux qu'on leur mette des scroutts à pétards dans leur lit !

\- Ouais...

\- Et tu peux aussi nous parler d'Albus, lui sourit Liam.

\- Aussi, acquiesce Mimi.

Ses deux amis leur tendent leurs petits doigts et Scorpius les serre en retour. _« Croix de bois, croix de fer »_, c'est ce que ces deux-là lui ont appris, non ? Le nombre de promesses qu'ils lui ont arraché après lui avoir appris ce tour moldu... Mais ils l'ont bien eu, lui qui attache beaucoup d'importance aux promesses et à l'honnêteté. C'est devenu un rituel, une sorte de message pour dire la vérité ou apporter son soutien.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire concernant Albus, dit-il pourtant en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Avec Mimi, on se doute bien qu'il te plaît. Tu nous lâches pour lui – Ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est pas un reproche, je trouve ça bien que tu aies d'autres amis, sourit Liam. Mais je veux dire, tu ne veux pas vraiment nous parler de lui et il est mignon... alors...

\- Mignon ?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle même si ce n'est pas mon genre !

\- Puis il y a la manière dont tu le cherches sans cesse du regard, ajoute Mimi.

Cette fois, Scorpius ne peut pas empêcher son rire. Il balance sa tête en arrière, avec un _« Merlin... »_ avant de regarder tour à tour ses amis, réalisant qu'ils sont tout à fait sérieux.

Un doute le traverse. Il ne regarde pas Albus ainsi quand même... non ? Il s'en serait rendu compte ? Une petite voix lui murmure qu'il n'en a pas l'impression mais que si le Gryffondor n'est pas à la bibliothèque comme prévu pour leurs devoirs alors Scorpius est déçu. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Il ne mentirait pas là-dessus. Et puis il y a les fossettes qu'il a découverte et qu'il n'arrive plus à oublier...

Liam et Mimi ont l'intelligence de ne pas relever son silence.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mes chaperons et je pense qu'il est hétéro, alors zéro inquiétude, finit-il par déclarer. _Vraiment._

\- Ok. En tout cas, sache juste que tu peux nous en parler si jamais...

\- En attendant, c'est bien s'il te permet d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Même si je risque de lui botter les fesses s'il te fait le moindre mal, dit Liam en esquivant le coup que lui envoie aussitôt Mimi.

\- Il plaisante.

Scorpius donne une tape sur le crâne de son ami.

\- Je sais que non. Ce mec est une mère poule.

\- Aïe !

\- Souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait de Allison l'an dernier ?

La Serpentarde à sa droite éclate de rire.

\- Attends, c'est à cause de lui ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ?

\- Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi elle s'est mise à m'éviter dans les couloirs mais ça n'a pas été une grande perte. Tout s'éclaire !

\- Ben écoute, si j'ai réussi à lui faire peur en lui parlant – en lui parlant seulement, je le jure, c'est bien qu'elle ne te méritait pas.

\- Pauvre Albus, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, plaisante Mimi. Même s'il n'y a rien, ajoute-elle en croisant le regard de Scorpius.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis... Il a une forte tête.

\- Peut-être pas que la tête.

\- Liam ! s'écrit Scorpius en lui envoyant une seconde tape.

Mimi a tellement du mal à calme son fou rire que Scorpius ne peut s'empêcher de rire aussi. Malgré les circonstances et le besoin de les entendre dire qu'ils seront toujours là pour lui, le jeune garçon apprécie leurs plaisanteries continuelles qui allègent toujours l'atmosphère. Il peut toujours compter sur eux pour discuter sérieusement tout comme pour l'aider à penser à autre chose. Ils ont compris que ce soir, Scorpius n'était pas d'humeur à se confier plus.

Et avoir des amis comme ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

* * *

\- Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi elle souhaite te voir, dit Evy en remarquant la nervosité de Scorpius. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave.

Le jeune Malfoy hausse les épaules. C'est quand même la deuxième fois en une semaine que Scorpius se retrouve dans le bureau de la directrice et cette fois c'est une convocation en bonne et due forme. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu faire d'interdit. Peut-être que Astoria a demandé un rendez-vous suite à ce qu'elle a appris ? Des sueurs froides lui coulent dans le dos. Sa mère ne laissera pas une seule chance aux Gryffondors qui le harcèlent, c'est certain.

\- Voilà. Je ne suis pas autorisée à monter plus loin mais ça ne s'applique pas à toi, évidemment.

La Serdaigle lui sourit sans oser s'en aller.

\- ... Bon courage. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur ceci dit, si ça peut te rassurer.

Scorpius monte l'escalier en colimaçon qui a toujours été tout sauf accueillant selon lui et frappe doucement à la porte de la directrice, comme s'il espérait ne pas être entendu pour pouvoir faire tranquillement demi-tour.

\- Entrez.

Malheureusement, l'ouïe de McGonagall est aussi aiguisée que celle du chat dont elle prend parfois l'apparence. La sorcière lui adresse toutefois un sourire franc dès qu'il passe le pas de la porte et les craintes de Scorpius se retrouvent soulagées d'un poids.

Mais ce n'est pas sa mère qui se trouve à ses côtés et Scorpius comprend immédiatement pourquoi Evy lui a été envoyée et non pas Albus, et pourquoi la jeune fille n'était au courant de rien. Les Aurors Potter et Weasley sont présents et ce sont de nouvelles appréhensions qui saisissent le Serpentard. Ils n'ont pas l'air de faire encore attention à lui et les deux amis sont en train d'échanger à voix basse.

\- Harry, Ron, Scorpius est arrivé, annonce McGonagall. Scorpius, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire les présentations ?

Le tutoiement ne lui échappe pas et Scorpius grimace. La directrice a vraiment la mauvaise habitude de changer de ton quand des sujets sensibles vont être abordés... On ne l'a donc pas fait venir pour une visite de courtoisie. Elle n'a pas le visage aussi chagriné que le jour où elle l'a reçu dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais sa voix est la même. Douce, comme celle d'une grand-mère.

\- Nous ne nous sommes encore jamais rencontrés, dit Ron Weasley pour briser la glace et Scorpius lui serre la main. Enchanté. Il me semble qu'un certain _énergumène_ a pris ma place la dernière fois. Ça ne devrait pas se reproduire.

\- Ron, gronde l'autre Auror. Minerva n'est pas au courant...

\- Mince... Minerva, tu n'as rien entendu, bien sûr, sourit-il nerveusement.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Même si je ne suis surprise de rien.

L'atmosphère légère et plutôt chaleureuse ne suffit pas à détendre Scorpius qui regarde les trois adultes plaisanter comme si de rien était. Il peut voir qu'une grande complicité lie la directrice à ses anciens élèves, il peut voir toute la fierté qu'elle leur porte et toute l'affection qu'elle réfrène. Il ne fait pas partie de leur monde, c'est aussi flagrant qu'un nez en plein milieu de la figure.

Harry Potter est celui qui cerne le premier son embarras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour te passer un interrogatoire et il n'y a pas d'avancées négatives concernant l'affaire.

\- Je pense que vous devriez aller droit au but, conseille soudain le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore silencieux jusque-là. L'imagination n'est pas toujours la plus grande amie de Scorpius.

Pour une fois, Scorpius est heureux que quelqu'un puisse traduire parfaitement ce qu'il est en train de ressentir.

\- C'est vrai. Pardon, Scorpius, reprend Harry. Avec Ron, on s'est simplement dit que l'on pourrait organiser une rencontre entre toi et Draco. Ton père te réclame autant que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Astoria n'est pas très partante pour que tu vois ton père dans ces conditions mais tu as son accord, dit Ron. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Il faut savoir que même si les conditions d'Azkaban se sont grandement améliorées ces dernières décennies, ça reste une prison...

Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête quand on lui a dit être convoqué. Il a imaginé le pire, sans être capable d'imaginer le meilleur. Il retient presque un rire de soulagement. Il ne peut plus réfléchir proprement alors le cœur prend la relève :

\- Quand ?

\- On a un créneau de libre mercredi prochain, commence Ron Weasley.

\- ... ou bien tout de suite, propose Harry Potter. Si tu es prêt.

\- Je suis prêt. Enfin, je crois.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour votre lecture :D**

Scorpius, c'est vraiment mon bébé.  
Je me doute qu'il peut paraître bizarre pour les gens qui ne sont peut-être pas familiers avec les troubles anxieux mais_ ne soyez pas trop dur_ avec lui parce qu'il s'attache trop vite à Albus et que ça lui fait peur et qu'il ne se l'avoue pas encore et qu'il réagit avec les premières émotions qui lui passent par la tête, d'accord ? :')

Je vous fait des bisous et espère vous retrouver tout bientôt !

**Slyth.**


End file.
